The Little Things
by ArtGirlie815
Summary: One Shot collection in the "One More Night" universe. All one shots set after my story "Dark Side". Each will have their own mini summary. Now that Natasha has been rescued and the baby Lucy is safe, everybody now gets the chance to step back and enjoy the small things in life and the joys that come with being a parent.
1. Five Guys and a Nursery

_**A/N:** _And Here is the first one shot following immediately after my other story "Dark Side" which is a sequel to "One More Night".

Summary:

The Avengers build a nursery for newborn baby Lucy.

* * *

_**Five Guys and a Nursery**_

Clint stood in the middle of the second bedroom on his and Natasha's floor staring at the walls. He had pulled all of the furniture out and into the storage room with all the guns so he could start putting together the nursery for Lucy.

Natasha and Lucy had been home for a week now. Surprisingly, Lucy slept through the nights with ease and only whimpered or whined when she was hungry or wet. She only cried if she was truly afraid or upset. The two couldn't have been luckier to get such a perfect baby.

All of the other girls from the Red Room had successfully found new families thanks to Tony and Steve. Anya and Lida were happy that they got to stay in the Tower with Bruce and Steve.

Pepper and Natasha had decided to busy themselves with planning the wedding, leaving Clint, Tony, Steve, and Bruce to take care of the nursery. (Natasha didn't quite trust the boys with Lucy yet)

So Clint had watched his wife and daughter board the elevator and travel down to Tony's floor, and then he got to work.

Which is how he ended up where he was now; standing in the middle of the room not knowing what to do next.

He glanced out the window at the sound of thunder, wondering if it was supposed to rain. But the clear blue sky told him otherwise. Now things would get interesting with Thor returning from his visit with Jane.

Thor meeting Lucy was quite a sight to behold. The god just held the baby out in front of him staring wide eyed at her with her staring wide eyed back at him. Lucy had reached out towards Thor, wanting to get closer. Natasha explained what she was doing to Thor and instructed him on how to hold her.

Once in his arms, Lucy had gently touched Thor's metal armor on his chest making a face in surprise at the new texture. She moved her hand around curiously before reaching up towards his face. Thor bent his head down closer and laughed when she took a handful of his hair and pulled hard. Lucy made her gurgling sound, (which had now turned into a laugh) her face breaking out into a smile.

Clint and Natasha had laughed knowing that their daughter approved of the last Avenger.

"Barton! JARVIS informed me that you were in here!" Thor boomed as he strolled into the room.

He pulled Clint into a tight embrace and then let him go, clapping him hard on the back.

Clint stumbled a few steps forward to catch his balance, "Hey Thor."

Bruce, Tony, and Steve came in after Thor, standing at the back of the room.

"Ok Papa Bird, what's the plan?" Tony said rubbing his hands together.

"I have absolutely no idea," Clint confessed turning to face the others. "I was hoping our in house artist would have some ideas."

Steve turned a shade of red, "Um…I don't know. We could continue the animal theme I guess."

"Sounds good to me," Clint said.

"SHOPPING TIME!" Tony exclaimed practically skipping out the room.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Come on."

The four men followed the billionaire down into the garage. They piled into the Audi SUV Tony had decided to purchase due to the growth of the team. Tony drove them to the nearest paint store in New York City, or more specifically Sherwin Williams.

The men unloaded from the SUV and strolled into the store. Steve and Clint immediately went to the display of paint chips. Thor, Tony, and Bruce broke off in the opposite direction towards the supplies.

Steve was drawn to the pistachio green. "What do you think of this?" he asked Clint.

"It would go good with the crib," Clint pointed out.

"Okay, then this one it is. I have an idea for some decorations. I could do some silhouettes of trees in a shade darker." Steve suggested.

"I think Tasha would love that," Clint said smiling.

The two whipped around at the sound of a loud crash.

"We're good! It's all good!" Tony called out waving a paint roller in the air.

Bruce was trying to take another roller away from Thor. Tony grabbed a few paintbrushes and trays for the rollers and joined them at the paint counter.

The employee gave them a weird look as he rang up the items and mixed the paint. Steve gave him an apologetic look as they left the store.

"Tony, can we go back to the furniture store? I could use some help with getting a few more things for Tasha and Lucy," Clint asked.

"Of course!" Tony said turning the car around and heading towards Babies-R-Us.

This time Bruce volunteered to stay in the car with Thor, who seemed cautious to go into the bigger store.

Clint led the remaining two back towards the rocking chairs. He immediately picked out one that Natasha had been eying on the internet.

"Well you might as well get the complete set," Tony said hoisting a matching dresser onto the cart as well. A matching changing table followed not long after.

Steve picked out an adorable floor lamp that looked like it was tree. Tony added a giraffe spot carpet to the pile.

Clint was amused with how much Tony and Steve were enjoying themselves. Tony had gotten another cart to compensate for the amount of things they were buying.

Clint picked out a car seat and jogging stroller that he knew both him and Natasha would use.

"Hey, do we have a tub yet?" Tony called out, poking his head around the endcap.

"Nope," Steve answered taking a quick inventory of the carts.

Tony dumped a bright yellow bathtub and an armful of washcloths and towels in the cart.

"We do now," he said with a nod. "What else is left?"

"It couldn't hurt to get more of the essentials," Clint said peering into the carts.

The three headed over to the bottles and stopped on the aisle.

"Hey, Clint, is Natasha feeding her or are you guys doing formula?" Steve asked his face flushing a little red.

"She's feeding her for now, why?" Clint chuckled.

"Does she want one of these things?" Steve asked pointing to the breast pumps.

Clint scratched his head as he took in the sight before him.

"Um, I don't know. I guess we could get one and take it back if she doesn't want it," Clint suggested grabbing a box.

They began to walk away, but Tony stopped them.

"Hold up, you didn't get everything!" he exclaimed dumping various items into the cart.

Clint reached down and picked up one of the boxes. It was breast pads.

"When in doubt get everything surrounding the thing you want. Plus there was a sign saying 'Don't Forget!'," Tony explained.

Tony and Steve wandered further ahead with Clint trailing behind. He stopped at a display of nursing bras and shirts. He quickly found a few in Natasha's size and flung them into the cart. These would make feeding much easier. She wouldn't have tot strip every time (not that he minded the stripping), but doing that in front of other people wasn't really acceptable.

He also spotter a sling not far away; it was the kind that strapped the baby to your chest and freed up your hands to do other things. Clint smiled to himself and slipped it into the cart as well.

He caught up with the other two at the checkout register and began to unload his cart. Hundreds of dollars later, they were finally on their way back to the Tower. Even with Thor and Bruce to help, it still took two trips to bring everything up to Clint and Natasha's floor.

They piled everything in the living room so that the walls could be painted first. Bruce and Tony were tasked with assembling the many pieces of furniture, while the other three worked on painting.

Thor caught on to the concept of painting relatively quickly. Clint was glad, however, that he had decided to put down drop cloths first. The big guy could most certainly make a huge mess with a roller. After the walls had the first shade of green done, they all agreed to take a break for lunch.

"Go eat, I'm gonna do my thing," Steve said cracking open the darker shade.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked not really ready to stop working.

"Yeah, go check on Natasha and Lucy," Steve assured him.

Clint smiled and headed off to Tony's floor.

He found Natasha and Pepper sitting at the dining table with multiple magazines opened up in front of them. He spotted Lucy sound asleep in her basinet; a gift from Pepper.

He walked up behind Natasha and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Natasha smiled and turned around to face him.

She laughed and touched his face, "Let me guess, the room is green?"

Clint closed his eyes and chuckled, "I have paint all over me don't I?"

"Why yes, yes you do. I like the color," Natasha said.

"I'm glad! The rest is a surprise though," he said kissing her again.

"Is Tony behaving?" Pepper asked looking up from the magazine she held.

"Yeah, he is," Clint replied walking over to the kitchen and grabbing an apple.

"Good, I was beginning to worry," Pepper said as she ripped a page out of the magazine.

"How's the planning going?" he asked, his mouth full of apple.

"Great! We may have decided on the flowers," Pepper replied.

"I'm not much help on the food, you know, with the delayed cravings and all. I'm not sure they want jars of peanut butter at their wedding," Natasha said.

"That would be a lot of peanut butter," Clint laughed.

He hadn't minded Natasha's cravings one bit. It was like her was getting to do what he should have been doing during the pregnancy.

There was a small cry from the basinet that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"I've got her," Clint said quickly before Natasha could get up. He knew that she was still sore and utterly exhausted even if she didn't let onto it.

He found his daughter staring up at him with her wide grey eyes. She wiggled her body around, stretching her tiny limbs, never breaking eye contact.

"Hey, птичка," Clint said reaching down to pick her up. They had decided to continue to call her by her Russian nickname since it fit so well. He quickly checked to see is she was wet (which she wasn't) before cradling her in his arms.

Lucy cooed and snuggled up against her father's chest. Clint felt the familiar swell of warmth spread through his chest. He loved it when she did that. She only did it with him, so it was special. He walked over and sat down next to Natasha.

"She's gotten bigger," Natasha said touching her daughter's head.

"That's a good thing," Clint laughed.

"I know, I just don't want her to grow up too fast," Natasha said softly.

"I can't wait to have one of my own," Pepper said smiling at the little family.

"Tony would be a good dad. He's surprisingly good with Lucy," Clint pointed out.

"You know he loved that little girl to pieces," Pepper laughed.

"How could you not love her? Look at that face!" Clint said lightly tickling Lucy's belly.

The baby giggled happily, squirming in Clint's arms. The three adults couldn't help but join in on the infectious laughter. They had all been shocked when Lucy had started laughing the first time. Newborns typically didn't laugh so early one, but then again Lucy was far from the norm.

"Where are Anya and Lida?" Clint asked looking around for the other girls.

"They are curled up in my bed watching movies," Pepper said.

"I bet they are enjoying that," Clint said. He looked up at the clock and sighed, "I better get back."

He reluctantly handed Lucy off to Natasha as he stood up. He kissed Natasha on the lips. "You're going to love the room, Tasha," he murmured before pulling away.

Natasha smiled, "I know I will."

Clint traveled back to his floor and found no trace of Tony, Bruce, or Thor. He wandered over to the nursery to check on Steve. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Steve was putting the finishing touches on beautiful silhouettes of jungle trees. It was absolutely stunning.

"Steve, how did you do this that fast?" Clint breathed.

"I get into a zone and don't stop." Steve said stepping back to look at his work. "I can add more if you'd like?"

"No! It's perfect," Clint said patting Steve's back. Steve beamed at Clint.

"Let's clean up," Steve said closing the paint cans.

Thor reappeared in time to help fold up the drop cloths and help carry the paint supplies out of the room.

"Now here comes the hard part," Clint sighed looking at the piles of things in the living room.

"How about we begin with the draperies?" Thor suggested holding up the curtain rod.

"Good idea!" Clint agreed grabbing the curtains.

They hung the curtains quickly and decided to move in the dresser and changing table next. Steve dragged in the rocking chair; placing it by the window in the right hand corner. He placed the floor lamp next to the chair and the short bookcase under the window.

Back out in the living room, Clint looked around for the crib.

"Guys, did we already move the crib in?" he called out.

"Nope! It's right here!" Tony exclaimed pulling it out of the elevator with the help of Bruce.

Clint had a growing feeling that Tony had done something to modify the crib. He allowed them to drag it into the nursery; placing it against the left wall opposite the dresser and changing table.

"Okay, what did you do to it?" Clint asked once all the furniture was in place.

"Thought you would never ask," Tony beamed. "I hooked up a vitals monitor that is connected directly to JARVIS, so you won't need baby monitors. JARVIS will alert you if she is crying, sick, hungry, or wet. I also added a shield."

"A shield?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Yes, a shield. If the Tower is ever attacked again, she would be safe in her crib. It's bullet proof, arrow proof, Tesseract proof, nothing can get past it except Papa Bird and Mama Spider," Tony explained obviously proud of himself.

"Thanks, Tony. I actually think Natasha's going to really like that," Clint said.

"Speaking of Natasha, we have about an hour and a half before she comes up here," Bruce pointed out.

"Right! Let's get the rest of the stuff in here!" Tony said clapping his hands together.

They dragged all of the bags into the room and ripped into the packages. They put all of the clothes in the laundry basket to be washed.

Steve stacked up the boxes of diapers under the changing table, along with the wipes and miscellaneous creams for rashes and such.

Bruce placed the stuffed animals in the corner near the crib. Thor loaded the bookcase with the books they had bought along with a few baskets that held toys. Tony remade the crib to with a fresh sheet and hung the bird mobile above it. Clint stashed the breast feeding pump and supplies in one of the baskets beside the rocking chair. He fluffed the pillow that was on the chair then looked around the room.

"I think we are good to go," Clint said.

"We did good for a group of guys," Tony said putting his hands on his hips.

Bruce, Thor, and Steve nodded in agreement.

"Now all that's left is the baby," Steve said smiling at Clint.

"Will you go get them?" Clint asked. He wanted a moment to himself before the big reveal.

Steve nodded and the four other men filed out of the room. Clint took a deep breath and looked around the room.

It was exactly what he had imaged. Everything was in the perfect spot. He wiped his eyes real quick before the tears that had gathered had a chance to fall.

There was a soft knock on the closed door that pulled him back into reality. He crossed over to the door and paused, "Tasha?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Close your eyes," Clint said.

"Okay."

He opened the door and took Lucy from her arms. With his free hand he led Natasha into the center of the room, making sure to turn her to where she could see the rocking chair first.

"Okay, open them," Clint whispered in her ear.

Natasha opened her eyes and gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my…" she whispered. She was speechless. There was so much to say, but she couldn't find the right words.

She walked over to the rocking chair and ran her hand over the soft fabric of the cushions. She turned to the curtains, then to the bookshelf; touching each object as if to make sure that they were really there. She turned around and faced Clint, her eyes swimming with tears.

"It's beautiful," she whispered her voice thick with emotion.

"Sit down and I'll show you everything," Clint said softly shifting Lucy in his arms.

Natasha sat down in the rocking chair with a sigh. "Let me hold her," she said holding her arms out to Clint.

Clint placed their daughter in her arms and watched her sink back into the chair. Lucy wiggled slightly, getting comfortable, molding her body into her mother's.

Clint smiled and walked over to the dresser and changing table.

"Tony wanted to get the matching set. I know she doesn't have that many clothes yet, but down the road she'll have plenty of room. We made sure to get a lot more diapers and wipes too. I picked up that diaper rash cream too," Clint said crouching down to show her the items.

"We'll have to do some laundry, but I got some more onesies. The guys each chose a different package so she has quite a large variety. Steve picked out the lamp and Tony picked out the rug. Steve and I picked out the toys on the shelf and Bruce found the books during lunchtime." He continued crossing to the crib.

"Now this is the part I think you're going to love. Tony tricked out the crib. He added a vitals monitor that's connected to JARVIS. JARVIS can now tell us when Lu is crying, if she's hungry, sick, or wet. AND he added this high tech shield thing. Its bullet proof, arrow proof, and Tesseract proof. Only you or I can get her out when it's up." Clint explained.

He walked over to Natasha and crouched down next to her as she rocked back and forth. Lucy's eyes were slowly drifting shut.

"Over on your right side is a basket that holds the breast pump. I didn't know if you wanted to do that type of thing so it's still in the box. I just figured that if we did use it I could get up with Lu in the middle of the night and feed her. You could actually get five hours of sleep," Clint said softly.

"Sleep would be nice," Natasha said quietly smiling down at her husband. "Everything is so perfect. It's everything I imagined."

"I'm glad. I also got a jogging stroller and car seat for when you are feeling better." He finished.

"You guys were very busy today." Natasha chuckled.

"Yeah, I hate to tell you, but I think she's going to be spoiled." Clint said stroking his daughter's soft red curls.

"And I am perfectly fine with that," Natasha whispered. "Let's put her in her bed."

Clint nodded and carefully took the sleeping baby into his arms. He gently set her down into the bed and pushed the button that activated the vitals monitor. Natasha turned on the lamp and got up, following Clint out of the room.

Clint switched off the overhead light, but kept the fan going. The two quietly tiptoed away from the cracked open door and into the living room. They collapsed on the couch, Natasha stretching out and resting her head on Clint's lap. He smiled and stroked her own red curls.

"You did well, my Hawk," Natasha said.

"I'm glad, my Spider," Clint said leaning down and kissing her on her temple.

* * *

A/N: Okay you know the drill! REVIEWSSSSSS!


	2. His Little Bird

_****_A/N: this one shot is pretty close to my heart. I based a lot of the relationship between Clint and Lucy off of my own relationship with my own father. The song at the beginning will be the one that I will dance with father at wedding one day :)

summary:

Clint convinces Natasha to go out for the day while he watches over Lucy.

* * *

_**His little bird**_

_I know a girl__  
__She puts the color inside of my world__  
__But she's just like a maze__  
__Where all of the walls all continually change__  
__And I've done all I can__  
__To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands__  
__Now I'm starting to see__  
__Maybe it's got nothing to do with me__Fathers, be good to your daughters__  
__Daughters will love like you do__  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too__Oh, you see that skin?__  
__It's the same she's been standing in__  
__Since the day she saw him walking away__  
__Now she's left__  
__Cleaning up the mess he made__So fathers, be good to your daughters__  
__Daughters will love like you do__  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too__Boys, you can break__  
__You'll find out how much they can take__  
__Boys will be strong__  
__And boys soldier on__  
__But boys would be gone without the warmth from__  
__A womans good, good heart__On behalf of every man__  
__Looking out for every girl__  
__You are the god and the weight of her world__So fathers, be good to your daughters__  
__Daughters will love like you do__  
__Girls become lovers who turn into mothers__  
__So mothers, be good to your daughters too__[x3]_

"_Daughters" by John Mayer_

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Natasha asked grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, I've got her, Nat," Clint assured her.

Natasha gave him a look. "There are bottles in the fridge for when she gets hungry."

"I know, Nat. Go have fun with Pepper, I can take care of our daughter for the day. Trust me," Clint said flashing her a reassuring smile.

"I know you can. I just haven't been away from her this long yet," Natasha grumbled.

Clint wrapped his arms around her, "We'll be okay, Tasha. I promise."

"Okay, I gotta go. Let her sleep for…" Natasha continued.

"Natasha, go!" Clint laughed pushing her into the elevator.

Clint shook his head and sat back on the couch. He flipped on the TV and turned on ABC. He smiled and propped his feet up settling in to watch Rachel Ray. Clint found that he enjoyed watching cooking shows. Today's meal was tuna salad stuffed tomatoes.

He had already eaten breakfast with Natasha early that morning, but watching food always made him hungry. He got up and shuffled into the kitchen. He decided on something simple…simple being a banana. After he finished he looked up at the clock and decided it was time for Lucy to get up.

Natasha had worked so hard to set a sleeping schedule for Lucy that he wouldn't dare mess it up. Lucy was sound asleep on her back, her chest rising and falling slowly. It was always this moment when he hated waking her up. He had taken so many pictures of her in this state he had to make a whole folder on his laptop dedicated to it.

"Hey, Lucy, it's daddy. It's time to get up munchkin," Clint said softly as he gently touched her belly.

Lucy stirred, her face scrunching up in the most adorable way before yawning. She blinked her eyes a few times letting her father come into focus. She whimpered a little her face scrunching up in discomfort telling Clint that she needed a new diaper.

He picked her up and brought her over to the changing table making quick work of the soiled diaper and replacing it with a fresh one. He slipped her into the onesie that Tony had customer made that read 'Littlest Avenger' and picked her back up into his arms.

He carried her out into the living room and into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle from the fridge, knowing that she would be hungry. Clint settled down on the couch, propping Lucy up against a pillow on his lap and handed her the bottle. She knew exactly what to do now.

Natasha had nearly cried when she saw her hold up the bottle all by herself. Of course, she couldn't hold it for long, but the small amount of time that she could was very impressive.

Clint lazily tilted the bottle for his daughter and watched her chug away. He couldn't believe that she was already six months old. She was getting bigger every day; learning new things and constantly impressing everyone in the Tower. There were nights when Clint would lie awake wishing that he could turn back the clock and be with Natasha when she was pregnant. His heart would ache at the idea that he never got to feel Lucy kick. But he would quickly banish the thought when he saw his daughter do something.

Lucy let go of the bottle and looked up at Clint.

"Ya!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together, followed by a small burp.

Clint laughed, "All done?"

He picked the empty bottle up and set it down on the coffee table. Lucy clapped her hands again still looking up at Clint. He smiled and picked her up placing her on his lap.

"You are very entertaining," Clint said taking each of her small hands into his own.

She wiggled her arms and pried his hands open. She flattened her own hands onto of his palms gently touching the calloused skin. The smallest things seemed to catch Lucy's attention. One of her favorite things seemed to be the texture of her father's hands. She could spend, what felt like ever, tracing over skin her very focused on the task. She did something similar to Natasha; not with her hands, but with her breasts which was understandable.

Clint curled one of his fingers up under Lucy's palm and tickled the sensitive skin causing her to giggle. The sound was like music to Clint's ears. He loved making his daughter laugh.

Lucy pulled her hands away and leaned forward to where her head landed on his chest with a soft thud. Clint groaned slightly, but smiled nonetheless as she crawled her way up his body to where she lay flat on his chest. This was typically the position the two of them would end up after he fed her for some reason. He gently rubbed her back, letting her food settle.

"So I was thinking that the two of us go shopping today and surprise Mommy with dinner," Clint said his voice vibrating his chest.

Lucy nuzzled him taking a fistful of his shirt in her left hand.

"And then Daddy needs to do some shooting practice, but we won't tell Mommy that bit," he said.

Lucy made a small noise that sounded like a little laugh.

"Okay then, Daddy needs to get dressed first." Clint said standing up, keeping her against his chest as he walked to his bedroom.

He gently plopped Lucy down into the mass on blankets earning him a giggle of delight. He pulled her up to where she was sitting up against the pillows and blew raspberries on the bottoms of her feet making her giggle more. Clint made sure she was steady before backing away towards his dresser quickly.

He had mastered the art of dressing and undressing very quickly not just because of Lucy but because of many missions he had been on with Natasha.

In no time at all, he was dressed in jeans and t-shirt complete with shoes and socks. He scooped Lucy up off the bed and walked back into her room to finish getting her dressed.

He decided that today she was going to where the soft jean shorts that Pepper had bought and her bright red socks. He gently brushed her now longer curls to where they looked decent and pulled some of them out of her face with a tiny red, white, and blue bow from Steve.

He picked her up again and bounced her lightly on his hip, "You clean up pretty good, птичка." (little bird)

"Ya!" Lucy said picking up her arms.

Clint laughed and carried her back out into the living room. He grabbed his wallet and the diaper bag and headed down to the meeting floor to pick up a set of car keys.

He found Anya and Bruce sitting at the table going over what looked like homework and Steve and Lida on the couch watching cartoons. Boy had these three girls changed everyone's lives.

Anya looked up from her textbook and smiled at Clint. "Good morning," she said giving him a small wave.

Bruce looked up and smiled, "Going out?"

"Yep, we're gonna make Tasha some dinner tonight," Clint said bouncing Lucy.

"Ya! Ya! Ma!" she exclaimed patting Clint's chest in excitement.

Bruce chuckled, "She's getting more talkative."

"Yeah, she can only say 'ya' and 'ma' though," Clint replied walking over to the key rack.

Lida's head popped up over the couch. "Good morning!" she said beaming.

"Morning, Lida," Clint replied grabbing the keys to the SUV since that was where the car seat was hooked up.

"So Natasha left the two of you alone for the day?" Steve said turning around to face Clint.

"Yeah, she went with Pepper to look at bridesmaids dresses," Clint replied.

"Don't do anything stupid," Steve said turning back to the cartoons and pulling a giggling Lida into his lip.

Clint left them and rode down to the garage. He had to admit he was pretty lucky when it came to putting Lucy in her car seat. For some reason, she loved the thing.

He strapped her in and climbed into the driver's seat. He adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see Lucy and then headed out to the local super market.

None of the Avengers ventured out in public much. It seemed that everyone knew who they were now. Clint missed the peace they had had. He had lost count of how many times a kid had come up to him saying he was so cool or a woman trying to give him their number. A nod and smile usually satisfied the kids and a flash of his wedding ring would drive off the women. The safest times to go out were in the early morning and late at night.

They arrived at the supermarket to find the parking lot thankfully almost empty. He unhooked Lucy's car seat and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. He found a cart, set her down in it, and began his journey through the aisles.

Lucy happily babbled to herself as she played with the hanging toy on her seat. Clint hummed a soft tune to himself as he grabbed the items he needed to make the spaghetti he had decided to have. He made a special trip down the frozen food aisle to grab a tub of Natasha's favorite ice cream for dessert.

He found a checkout lane and quickly unloaded the food, watching each item scanned.

"Da!" Lucy said as Clint put the bags in the cart.

"Da da!" she said again clapping her hands.

Clint froze, hoping he had heard what he had thought he had heard.

"Did you just say…?" Clint started looking at Lucy.

"DaDa!" she said again more forcefully.

"I believe the little one is talking to you," the cashier said with a little laugh.

"She said 'DaDa'!" Clint exclaimed looking to the cashier excitedly.

"Why yes, sir, she did," the cashier chuckled pulling up the total.

Clint fumbled with his credit card before handing it to the cashier to scan. He flashed his driver's license and turned back to Lucy.

"Can you say it again, птичка?" Clint urged tickling her belly. (little bird)

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Lucy giggled.

"Here you go…Mr. Barton," the cashier said looking down at the name on the card. "Barton? I knew I recognized you. You are the archer from the Avengers."

Clint rubbed his neck, "Um, yeah. That's me," he replied taking his card back.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you and have a great day," the cashier said smiling brightly at him.

"Um, thanks." Clint said before heading to the exit.

Lucy continued to giggle as he loaded the bags into the car. He hooked her seat back up and climbed into his own seat. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Natasha.

"_Romanoff,"_ Natasha answered.

"Romanoff? I believe last time I checked you were Barton now," Clint pointed out.

"_Sorry, I didn't even look at the number, Clint. What's up? How's Lu?" _Natasha asked.

"She said 'Dada', Nat," Clint gushed.

"_Really?! That's three words now! Mama, Dada, and ya! Do you think you could get her to say it over speaker phone?" _Natasha said excitedly.

Clint pushed the button for speaker phone and bent his body over to the backseat.

"Hey Lucy, it's Mommy," Clint said holding the phone closer to her.

"Mama!" Lucy squealed.

"_Hey, _птичка!_"_ Natasha said.

"Okay, let's show Mommy your new word. Who am I, Lucy? Can you say 'dada'?" Clint said.

"Dada! Mama!" Lucy said patting her lap.

"Did you hear that, Tasha?" Clint asked taking the phone off speaker phone and sliding back into the front seat.

"_Yeah, I heard it. That's great. Where are you guys?" _She replied.

"In the parking lot at the supermarket," he laughed.

"_Go do something fun. I got to go Pepper found another round of dresses to try on. I'm telling you this baby weight is making me self-conscious, Clint," _Natasha said with a sigh.

"We are having fun. And you are beautiful, Tasha. I love you," he assured her.

"_Thanks, I love you, too," _She answered before hanging up.

Clint slipped the phone back into his pocket and started the car. They drove back to the Tower and caught Anya in the elevator.

"Hey can you help me with the bags?" Clint asked shifting a squirming Lucy on his hip.

"Of course," Anya replied. She looped the handles of the bags on her arms and managed to pick them all up at one time.

The three rode up to Clint's floor and walked into the kitchen. Clint put Lucy in her play pen for the moment so he could attend to the food.

"Thanks, Anya," he said smiling at her.

"It's no problem, I'll see you later." The girl replied before leaving.

Clint put the food away quickly and returned to Lucy. "Let's do something fun," he said as he picked her up.

Lucy squealed happily and wiggled her limbs excitedly. He carried her to the shooting range, scanning his hand to gain entry. He set her down for a moment on the floor and went to retrieve his bow and quiver from the table.

It had been months since he had actually gotten to shoot. Now that he thought about it the last time he shot an arrow was the day Lucy was born.

Clint knelt down next to his daughter who was looking up at him with curious eyes. She hadn't actually seen him like this. He held out the bow in front of her so she could touch it. Lucy however didn't make a move. She just stared at the new object in front of her.

Clint picked up her small hand and placed it on the handle. She ran her across the cool metal, observing it carefully.

"This is Daddy's bow. This is what he used to save you and Mommy," he explained softly.

Lucy moved her hand to the string making it move. She pulled back whimpering a little bit.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It won't hurt you," Clint said gently putting her hand back on the string. He put his hand on top of hers and pulled the string back a little, then let it go. It made a low hum that produced a giggle from Lucy.

Clint reached behind him and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He held it out for her to see. She took it into her hand shook it up and down. Clint laughed patting her on the head softly.

She looked up at him and held out the arrow, "Ya?" she said.

"What?" Clint asked.

"Ya," Lucy said again more confident.

Clint took the arrow back and positioned it on his bow, "Watch this, but stay right there."

He stood up and looked down at Lucy. He took a few steps forward, making sure she would stay put. Lucy stayed planted firmly in place with her hands on her lap and her eyes carefully watching his every movement.

He pulled back the string and focused on the target. He looked back at Lucy, then back to the target before letting go. The arrow whizzed through the air and landed in the dead center with a thud. He heard a squeal behind him causing him to whip around.

Lucy had her hands raised above her head and was grinning.

"You liked that?" he laughed. Lucy giggled in response, "Dada!"

Clint smiled and nocked another arrow, letting it soar towards the second target. Father and daughter continued the sequence over and over again. Clint would shot an arrow and Lucy would squeal happily. It was like he had his own cheer section. After the final arrow he looked back to see Lucy yawn.

He looked down at his watch and sighed. "Come on, munchkin. It's naptime." He said as he deposited his bow and quiver on the table.

He scooped her up into his arms and took her to her room. He pulled off the shorts and socks she wore and sat down in the rocking chair. Lucy curled up against his chest and he rocked back and forth slowly.

He watched her eyelids droop closed before he stood up and walked over to the crib. He laid her down, making sure the vitals monitor was on before he leaned down and gave her kiss on the top of her head. He left the room quietly and returned to the shooting range.

It felt good to shoot again. Clint retrieved all of the arrows he had shoot before and put them back into the quiver. He took his stance in the middle of the room and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As soon as he opened his eyes he began to shoot at a rapid pace.

He had to admit a part of him was aching to get back into the action. He loved spending time with Natasha and Lucy, but he was getting bored. He knew Natasha was too. However, it was a sacrifice they were willing to make for their daughter.

Clint reached back for another arrow and was met with thin air. He wiped the sweat off his brow and walked towards the targets. Each arrow was exactly where he had intended them to land. He pulled them out, slipping each one back into his quiver.

He glanced down at his are and mentally cursed himself. He had forgotten to wear his guard, so his forearm was now a bright red that stung.

He sighed and put his equipment back down, leaving the room. Natasha was going to flip when she found out.

He looked up at the clock once he reached the living room and smiled. He had enough time to make dinner before Natasha returned. He hadn't realized he had spent so much time in the range. Clint padded into his bedroom peeling off his shirt as he went. He stripped down to his boxers and crossed to his dresser to find fresh clothes.

He decided to go with a pair of nice slacks and button up shirt. Once he was dressed he turned to leave the room but was stopped when JARVIS spoke.

"Sir, the child is awake," JARVIS announced.

"Thank you," Clint replied heading to Lucy's room.

He found her squirming on her back whimpering.

"Hey, it's okay. Daddy's here." Clint said picking her up. Lucy quieted down and settled herself into his arms.

He carried her out into the living room and into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle, offering it to her. Lucy took the bottle and began to drink. He balanced her on his hip while she drank and began to get out the ingredients for the spaghetti.

Once the tasks began to become more involved, Clint decided to put Lucy in her playpen to free up his hands.

Clint finished whipping together the simple meal and quickly set the table. He had just lit the candle on the table as Natasha stepped out of the elevator.

"Told you I could handle it," He said meeting her half way.

He gave her a kiss on the lips before turning and leading her into the room.

"Mama!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natasha smiled and crossed to her daughter, picking her up into her arms. "Did you have a good day with Daddy?" she asked kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"I say we did," Clint answered pulling both of them into his arms.

Natasha chuckled and kissed him softly. She pulled away and caught sight of his forearm.

She put Lucy back in her pen and took her seat at the table, waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

Clint served her and then took his own seat.

"So what did she think?" Natasha asked sipping her water.

"What did she think about what?" Clint asked taking a bite of this spaghetti, his eyes never leaving hers.

"About you shooting? I saw your arm you Bird Brain," Natasha said rolling her eyes.

Clint choked slightly, but then he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I know it was dangerous to bring her in there."

"You didn't answer my question. What did she think?" Natasha laughed.

"She liked it. She laughed the entire time," Clint said holding his breath, preparing himself for her response.

"Good, she was going to need to get use to you shooting eventually," Natasha replied digging into her spaghetti.

Clint's jaw dropped. She never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

A/N: so what did yall think? Daddy daughter bonding!

Please Review!


	3. My Elephant

A/N: and here is another fluffy one shot! Happy Thanksgiving to all!

Summary: Steve realizes that he truly loves being a parent to Lida. The two take a surprise trip to the zoo.

* * *

_**My Elephant**_

Steve had always thought that being Captain America was the biggest responsibility he had ever been given. But he was proven very wrong; being a father was far more frightening and exciting. It didn't take him long to adjust to his new role. He enjoyed being there to support and care for Lida even though it had only been a few months.

At the same time Steve liked to believe that Lida felt the same way. In the first few weeks after rescuing Natasha, he had worked hard to build trust with the little girl. Surprisingly, the task was much easier than he had expected.

Lida stuck to Steve like she was attached by some invisible string. She would sit in the gym with him, occasionally joining in on the workouts. She would snuggle with him on the couch after a long day and fall asleep to the Discovery Channel or Animal Planet.

Steve had asked her one day why she stayed so close to him. Lida simply smiled and said, "You make me feel safe."

It was from that moment on Steve started to consider himself her father.

He found himself wanting to be there for everything she did. He wanted to kiss everything scrape, hold her after nightmare, and praise her after every accomplishment. He had taken it upon himself to keep her studies up as well. With the help of Bruce, Steve schooled Lida trying to make sure she was up to where other kids her age were.

But now that it was June, school was on the backburner. It was summer time. He wanted Lida to experience a true summer; one she had never had before. The two had made many trips to Central Park and to the museums in the area. And from each place they went, the two would get matching t-shirts to commemorate the moment.

It was this sunny Saturday morning that Steve decided to surprise Lida and take her to the zoo. The little girl had a huge fascination with animals of all kinds. She never went anywhere in the tower without her stuffed elephant that Steve had bought her on the first day.

Steve woken up with butterflies in his stomach; he wasn't sure whether it was from anxiety or excitement of both. He dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with tennis shoes that were good for walking (or so Tony told him). He found Lida in the living room watching Animal Planet with an empty cereal bowl on the coffee table.

"Good Morning, my little mouse," Steve said plopping onto the couch next to her.

Natasha had told him about her nickname for Lida and decided to stick with it because it fit her so well.

"Papa did you know the elephants have a really good memory?" Lida said crawling into his lap.

"No didn't. Did you learn that this morning?" Steve replied.

"Yeah I did! And I got breakfast all by myself. I even made you some cereal," She exclaimed bouncing up and down. She slid off his lap and pulled him into the kitchen.

Steve saw a bowl of soggy cheerios waiting for him on the counter and he sighed, "Thank you."

He sat down on one of the stools and dipped his spoon into the much. He looked up to see Lida watching him with bright eyes.

'_I guess this is one of things parents do for their kids,'_ he thought as he put a spoonful in his mouth. He pretended to chew for a moment then swallowed.

"Very good," he said giving her a thumbs up.

Lida beamed at him. Steve quickly ate the cereal and then washed his bowl in the sink.

"Okay, Mouse, I have a surprise for you today?" Steve said crouching down to her height.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" she asked.

"No, it's not a thing. It's a place. How would you feel about going to the zoo today?" Steve asked.

Lida's face broke out into the biggest smile, "Really?"

"Yes ma'am, once you get dressed we'll go," Steve chuckled.

Lida flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed pulling away and bounding to her room.

Steve laughed and stood up. He slipped his wallet into his back pocket, found the bottle of sunscreen to bring, and set his sunglasses on top of his head. Lida reappeared wearing a pastel yellow shirt with jean shorts and tennis shoes. She had her hair brush in her hand and her sunglasses in the other.

"Do you know how to braid?" Lida asked.

Steve rubbed his neck nervously. "Um, no I'm afraid I don't." He watched her smile flicker for a moment in disappointment. He looked at the clock and then back to her quickly adding, "Maybe Natasha's awake."

Lida nodded her smile brightening again as the traveled to Natasha's floor. Steve let out a sigh of relief when he saw Natasha sitting in the recliner.

"Well, good morning you two," she greeted.

Clint sat up on the couch and smiled.

"Do you think you could braid Lida's hair, Nat?" Steve asked walking further into the room.

"Yeah, of course, I'm going to have to teach you soon, Steve," Natasha replied motioning for Lida to come over.

The blonde skipped over and knelt down in front of Natasha offering her the hair brush and hair band.

Clint got up and crossed over to Steve, "So what are you two up to today?" he asked.

"I'm taking her to the zoo," Steve replied with a smile.

"Awesome, you got a camera?" Clint asked.

Steve frowned; he had always opted for getting disposable cameras.

"No, I don't," Steve confessed.

"Hold on a sec," Clint said lightly jogging to the kitchen. The archer returned with a digital camera offering it to Steve. "Borrow mine."

"Clint, no offense, but I can barely operate the TV. How am I going to work this?" Steve asked giving him a look.

"Ah, don't worry it's easy, Cap," Clint said. "This switch here turns it on and it's the same concept from there. Just look through the view finder and shoot."

"Okay, that's not bad," Steve chuckled taking the camera and the keys Clint had also brought.

Lida came up next to Steve and took his hand in hers, "I'm ready."

Steve looked down and smiled, "Okay, then let's go." He looked back up at Clint and Natasha, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, go have fun," Natasha replied waving them off.

The parking lot was packed. He didn't mind parking far back; it was the idea of so many people that bothered him. Ever since he had adopted Lida, Steve's number one fear was losing her.

After they parked and lathered on a layer of sunscreen, the two walked hand in hand up to the ticket booth and into the zoo.

The Bronx Zoo had changed a lot since the last time Steve had been there, so this could get interesting.

"Okay, today's your day. You lead the way,' Steve said.

Lida smiled and pulled him off in the direction of the first exhibit. First up was the children's zoo section. Lida excitedly pulled him into the petting zoo. She giggled and approached one of the pygmy goats. Steve laughed when she pulled back at the sound of the goat's bleat. He remembered the camera strapped to his arm and turned it on, pointing it in Lida's direction. He snapped a few photos of her petting the goat and then of her with the potbelly pig.

Steve decided that they should move on if they wanted to cover a lot of ground. Lida happily complied and pranced off in the direction of the Birds of Prey exhibit.

She jumped up and down pointing at a cage. "Look! Papa it's a hawk!" she exclaimed tugging his hand. She let go and curled her fingers around the wire fencing.

The red-tailed hawk squawked and flew down from its perch landing on the wire fencing not far from Lida's hands.

Steve made a move towards Lida, "Be careful," he warned.

Lida nodded and continued to watch the hawk with great interest. The hawk chirped and moved closer, causing Steve to grab Lida's shoulder, ready to pull her away.

The hawk looked a Lida's hands clicking it's beak. It then hopped down lower on the fencing getting closer. Lida gasped, tightening her grip. The hawk then touched its head to her fingertips causing her eyes to go wide. It chirped again and repeatedly touching her fingers. Lida wiggled her fingers petting the hawk's surprisingly soft feathers. The other kids around gasped in awe.

"How did you do that?" a boy gasped.

Lida pulled away and turned to the boy. The hawk chirped in disappointment and flew away.

"I know another hawk. He's just like this one. They seem all bad and scary, but all they really want it to be petted," Lida explained smiling up at Steve. Steve glanced down at the camera, staring at the picture he had taken of Lida petting the hawk.

"You're so lucky," the boy breathed as his mother dragged him away.

"Come on, Mouse, we have a lot more to see," Steve said taking her hand in his.

"Okay, Papa," Lida said.

They walked along the paths, pausing when Lida spotted a shaved ice stand. Steve smiled as he watched her lick her lips.

"You want one?" he asked pointing at the stand.

"Yes, please!" Lida answered.

"What flavor?" he asked when they reached the stand.

"Do they have orange?"

"Yes they do. The little lady will have one orange and I'll have a grape, please," Steve ordered hanging over a few dollars. He handed Lida her cup and took his own after thanking the man.

They ate their shaved ice as they walked through the Asian animal section. They took a train ride around the safari part of the section. Steve loved watching Lida's expressions as she identified each animal they saw. She would rattle off a few facts to the other passengers, who seemed to be enjoying the information.

A woman behind them leaned forward and tapped Steve on the shoulder. "How old is your daughter, sir?" she asked.

Steve turned around and faced the woman, "She's six," he replied.

The woman chuckled, "You have one smart beautiful little girl. It makes me happy to see such a young girl have such an enthusiasm for knowledge."

"I try to keep her well rounded. I'm not one for a lot of cartoons. Besides she prefers the Animal Planet, so I'm not going to protest that," Steve explained.

"That's wonderful. You are doing a great job," the woman finished before leaning back in her seat.

After the train ride, Lida and Steve moved on to the African animal section. Right at the end of the Asian animals was one final exhibit.

Lida squealed in delight.

"Papa! It's an elephant!" she exclaimed pulling him towards the fencing.

Steve spotted a feeding station and pulled her in that direction. He bought a bag of peanuts and hoisted Lida up onto his hip so she could see better. They stood on the platform watching the two Asian elephants bathe themselves with water.

Lida giggled as she watched her favorite animal spray water. Steve moved them closer to the railing as the elephants took notice of their presence. One elephant reached out with its trunk, searching along the railing. Lida squirmed out of Steve's arms and down to her own feet. She grabbed a few peanuts from the bag and moved closer, holding her hand out to offer the food. The elephant sniffed around and then sucked the peanuts up.

Lida laughed as the elephant happily munched away. The second elephant's trunk brushed up against Lida's bare arm catching her by surprise.

Steve handed Lida the remaining peanuts and began to take pictures of her feeding the elephants. Once she ran out the elephants sniffed her over thoroughly before returning to their baths.

Lida returned to Steve's side a grin permanently plastered to her face.

"That was so cool," she breathed.

"Yes it was sweetheart. Let's get some lunch," Steve suggested.

They stopped at the African Café and ordered cheeseburgers. Steve got Kida the kid's meal that came with the specialty cup. He frowned at the ridiculous price, but let it go when he saw Lida's excitement. Once they finished, the two headed back out into heat of the day. Steve had made sure to purchase an extra bottle and refilled Lida's cup with water as well.

Lida was drawn to the lion exhibit almost immediately. She sat down on one of the rocks near the fencing and watched the big cats walk back and forth. Steve quickly snapped a photo, and then joined her handing her cup as he sat down in the shade.

"Uncle Tony is a lot like a lion," Lida said, then took a large gulp of her water.

"How so?" Steve asked curious of the girl's reasoning.

"Well, I've actually found an animal for everyone now," Lida said.

"Oh really? So what animal is everyone?" Steve asked.

"Well, like I said, Uncle Tony is a lion and so is Aunt Pepper." She paused taking another drink. "Uncle Tony is very popular and strong, but really lazy, like the boy lions. Aunt Pepper is strong too. She's quick and protective of all of us and she takes care of Uncle Tony, like the lioness does," Lida explained.

Steve pondered it for a moment and decided that the comparison was extremely accurate.

"What about Clint and Natasha?" he asked.

"Uncle Clint is easy. He really is a hawk. He's intimidating and very powerful, but at the same time soft and graceful. Aunt Natalia is like a fox in my mind. She's quick, smart and knows how to survive. She looks all soft and cuddly, but she can really be mean when she wants to." Lida continued.

Steve nodded and stood up, motioning for her to follow. They continued down the path, stopping at each exhibit.

"How about Bruce and Thor?" Steve asked as they walked.

"Uncle Bruce is like a bear. He's shy and smart and likes to be alone. He's protective of us kids and you really don't want to mess with him when he's angry," Lida said.

Steve laughed at her comment about Bruce when he was angry. Lida and Anya had not seen Bruce as the Hulk yet, but they knew about it.

"And Uncle Thor is like a gorilla. He's big and muscly and loud, but he gives good hugs and is very cuddly," Lida continued.

They stopped at the meerkat exhibit and watched them for a while.

"Have you come up with one for Anya and Lucy yet?" Steve asked.

"Sort of… Anya is really hard. She's a lot like Aunt Natalia, but she can't be a fox too." Lida said.

"I think she's lie a snow leopard," Steve said looking at Lida.

"Why?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, she's strong and powerful, but careful too. She knows the importance of stealth and how to adapt to survive. And she really likes snow," Steve explained.

Lida giggled, "It's perfect!"

They continued further down the path.

"Lucy is a baby bird right now. She's small and breakable and needs Aunt Natalia and Uncle Clint to survive," Lida continued.

Steve briefly wondered to himself what the baby would become. Would she be more like Clint or Natasha?

"Papa, look at this!" Lida giggled getting his attention and pulling him to the Arabian Oryx exhibit.

The animal looked like an antelope, but its horns weren't twisted. He turned his attention to Lida who was having a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Steve chuckled.

"It looks…looks like…like Loki!" Lida laughed trying to catch her breath.

Lida had only seen pictures of the God and heard stories of him. Steve closely examined the animal and started to laugh as well. Sure enough, the animal's horns resembled Loki's helmet. Steve snapped a picture, making a mental note to show the others later.

"Come on, let's go to the gift shop," Steve said grabbing Lida's hand.

Lida happily dragged Steve through the maze of displays, straight to the toy section.

"Okay, you pick out whatever you want. I'm just going to step over here for a minute," Steve said.

He watched her closely out of the corner of his eye as he went over to the jewelry counter.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" the sales woman asked.

"Actually, yes, do you have any necklaces with an elephant on it?" he asked.

"Yes, we have many of those. Is it for anyone in particular?" the woman replied.

"Yeah, it's for my daughter," Steve replied with a smile.

"I know just the one," the woman said opening up the glass cabinet and reaching in.

She produced a beautiful sterling silver elephant that was about the size of a nickel with sparkling green eyes.

"It's only $50 and the eyes are emeralds," the woman explained.

"I'll take it," Steve said with a nod.

He paid for it and tucked the small fabric bag into his pocket. Lida was still in the toy section, but she now had a basket full of items. Right on top were two matching t-shirts with the zoo logo.

"Are you ready?" he asked picking up the basket.

"Yes sir! Don't worry it's not a lot of money," Lida said touching the basket.

Steve smiled and led her over to the checkout. He watched as the cashier scanned each item. He noticed that under the shirts was an abundance of small animal figurines. The closer he looked he noticed that they were all of the animals she had described the Avengers as plus an elephant, of course. The biggest item was a stuffed hawk. In the end, the most expensive items in the basket were the t-shirts.

As they walked back to the car, Steve noticed Lida was dragging her feet more and more. He shifted the bag and picked her up, placing her on his hip. Lida smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. To his surprise, she stayed awake all the way back to the Tower.

Once in the elevator, Lida pressed the button for the meeting floor.

"JARVIS, can you ask everybody to come here please?" Lida asked the AI.

"Of course, Miss Lida," JARVIS replied.

"What do you have in mind, Mouse?" Steve asked sitting down on the couch.

"You'll see," she answered with a smile as she set the bag down on the coffee table.

Slowly, everyone filed into the room taking a seat. Bruce was the last to come, mumbling an apology.

"Okay, Miss Lida, you rang?" Tony said crossing one knee over the other.

"I got you guys stuff today!" Lida exclaimed patting the bag.

Everyone responded with a chorus of 'You didn't have to', 'that's very nice of you' and 'That was your day'.

"I know, but I wanted to. Okay first is Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper," Lida said.

She pulled out the two lions and passed them to Tony and Pepper. The two looked at the figurines and smiled.

"Now, I want to explain," Lida started. Steve smiled and got comfortable.

"You two are like lions. Uncle Tony is strong, but very lazy. Aunt Pepper is strong too, but also quick and she takes good care of Uncle Tony, like a lioness."

"That's very clever, Lida," Pepper said.

Lida smiled and pulled out the bear, snow leopard, and gorilla, giving them to their respective people.

"Okay, Uncle Bruce is a bear because he's shy and smart, but you don't want to make him angry,"

Bruce chuckled and nodded his thanks.

"Anya is like a snow leopard because she's powerful and knows how to survive. And she really likes the snow,"

Anya whispered her thanks in Russian as she turned the figure over in her hands.

"Uncle Thor is a gorilla because he is very strong and loud, but you still want to cuddle with him."

Thor's laughter boomed throughout the room. "I like this animal!"

Lida pulled out the hawk, the fox, and a small stuffed bird Steve hadn't noticed before, and gave them to the remaining people.

"Uncle Clint IS a hawk. He's intimidating and watchful, but soft and graceful. Aunt Natalia is a fox because she's quick and smart. On the outside she looks all cuddly, but she could really hurt you if she wanted to. And last, Lucy is a baby bird for now. She's small and cute and needs her parents to take care of her," Lida finished plopping down next to Steve.

"I think you picked the right animal for all of us, Lida," Clint said. "What about your dad? What animal is he?"

Lida beamed and pulled the final figurine from the bag; the elephant.

"Papa is an elephant because he's big, but very gentle. He takes good care of me, like elephants do with their babies," Lida explained handing Steve the elephant.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love it," Steve said pulling Lida into his arms and hugging her tightly.

"Why don't you two go relax? You've had a big day," Pepper suggested sweetly.

"Sounds like a good idea," Steve agreed standing up.

Lida grabbed the bag that still held their shirts and the stuffed hawk and followed Steve. She waved at the other as the elevator door closed.

"That was very nice of you to think of the other. I think they really liked the animals," Steve said stepping out onto their floor.

"You think so?" Lida asked with a small yawn.

"Yes I do. Why don't you change into something comfy and we watch a movie?" Steve said.

Lida nodded and shuffled off to her room. Steve crossed over to their small DVD collection and picked out _Anastasia._ It was kind of funny how much Lida enjoyed the movie. She had once said that she used to hear stories of the missing princess from the other girls, however none of the stories had a happy ending. She said that she liked this movie because there was a happy ending.

He got the movie ready and sat down on the couch as Lida came back out. She crawled up next to him and pulled a blanket up over her legs. Steve shifter slightly and pulled the small fabric bag out of his pocket.

"Hey, Mouse, I have something for you," he said softly.

Lida picked her head up off his shoulder and looked at him.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," Steve instructed.

Lida complied and waited; Steve placed the bag in her hands and said, "Open your eye."

Lida looked at the bag a little confused, but she found the ties and opened it up. Her small fingers fished around inside, pulling out the necklace. Her eyes went wide and she touched the elephant.

"It's so pretty," she whispered.

Steve took it from her and unclasped it, then clasped it around her neck.

"A pretty necklace for a pretty girl," Steve said softly.

Lida looked down and touched it again.

"I've never had anything so pretty," She said.

"You do now," Steve whispered leaning forward and kissing her on the top of her head.

Lida burrowed her head into his chest and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could, "Thank you, Papa," she mumbled.

"You're very welcome," he replied.

He started the movie, only getting up half way through to reheat some leftover spaghetti for the two of them. At the end of the movie, Steve glanced over to find Lida fast asleep. He smiled to himself and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to her room. He expertly pulled back her covers and laid her down gently.

He covered her body back up and laid the stuffed hawk near her. He watched her shift, getting comfortable before backing out of the room, making sure to switch on her nightlight by the door. He went back out into the living room and retrieved Clint's camera from its spot on the counter as well as the elephant figure.

He set the elephant figure on the mantel where he could see it and grabbed his laptop, sitting back down on the couch.

After the computer was booted up the elevator opened up to reveal Clint.

"I figured you could use some help with the camera," the archer said as he walked over to the couch.

Steve chuckled, "Yeah."

Clint took the laptop and plugged in the camera car, pulling up the filed. He copied them onto the laptop and handed it back to Steve.

"There you go," he said.

"You want to look at them?" Steve asked pulling up the first photo.

"Sure. Nat and Lucy are asleep," Clint said.

Steve smiled and began to click through the photos. He was glad that he had a friend like Clint. The archer had changed so much since Lucy was born. He had slipped into his fatherly role so easily that at times Steve found himself slightly jealous. But underneath it all, Clint was still the strong, slightly sarcastic, fun loving guy he had always been.

"Woah! She pet a hawk!?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, scared the living daylights out of me. I thought it was going to bite her, but nope," Steve said.

"That's amazing," Clint said crossing his arms across his chest.

They came to a photo of both Steve and Lida at the elephants.

"You should have that one framed. It's really good," Clint suggested.

"Yeah, I like this picture," Steve said admiring it for a moment.

"You're doing a great job, Cap," Clint said softly.

"I'm trying my best," Steve replied closing the laptop.

"You and me both," Clint chuckled.

"So, I'm not the only one scared out of his mind?" Steve asked.

"Hell no! Good god, the first few months I watched Lucy like a hawk. I was so afraid of everything. You just want to there for them and it's the moment when you realize that you can't be there all the time that you finally start to understand. Being scared is just part of the job. I'm waiting for Bruce to freak out soon," Clint said.

"Anya is older so it's got to a little easier," Steve suggested.

"All I'm going to say is puberty," Clint laughed.

Steve joined in in the laughter, loosening up a bit.

"We've got this, Steve," Clint said softly.

Steve smiled and looked up at the elephant on the mantel. His heart swelled with pride. There was always going to be fear. There was always going to be doubt. But at the same time, there was always going to be love and hope. Nobody said being a parent was easy. Nobody said it would hurt this much to love someone. But it was the pain that kept people going.

He would be okay. Steve knew he could do this.

"Yeah, Clint, we've got this."

* * *

A/N: Lida is characterized after my cousin and my young brother. My cousin has the same mannerisms and is also an adorable little blonde. My brother has a deep love for elephants. I think elephants are amazing creatures so I couldnt think of a better animal for Lida to love than an Elephant.

Once again this story was close to my heart. this is similar to a personal memory of my father and I going to the zoo. Just a little bit of trivia...My father has a wooden giraffe that I gave him when I was the same age as Lida. He still has it to this day sitting on his dresser, much like Steve.

So I cant wait to here your responses to this one!

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! :)


	4. Finding the Right Partner

A/N: oh this is gonna be a good one :) I love the fact Steve's birthday is on the fourth of july!

Im back from break so expect a new story everyday :)

summary: Natasha and Tony get Steve a surprise birthday present.

* * *

_**Finding the Right Partner**_

Today was his birthday. Steve groaned pulling the sheets up over his head. Maybe everyone would be too wrapped up in the holiday to remember. He rolled over and sat up. Hopefully, the day would go by quickly.

He stood up and walked over to his dresser. Today was another t-shirt and jeans type of day. Once he was dressed, he wandered into the living room, finding Lida in her normal spot.

"Good morning Papa! Happy Birthday!" the little girl exclaimed jumping up and running to hug him.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Steve replied hugging her back.

"Aunt Pepper brought us some muffins this morning," Lida said pulling away and heading to the kitchen.

Steve followed Lida and sat down at the counter pulling the muffins closer. He bit into one of the chocolate chip ones and smiled, maybe today would be bearable after all.

* * *

"Nat, slow down! Explain to me what is going on again," Clint said taking a fussy Lucy out of her mother's arms.

Natasha sighed as she pulled her hairbrush through her hair. "It's a surprise for Steve. Stark and I have been working on it for weeks," She explained.

"What kind of surprise requires you to get up this early and run around like crazy?" Clint asked bouncing Lucy.

Lucy was still whimpering. The poor baby had been having issues with teething and it seemed to be particular bad in the mornings.

"The kind that involves an incoming flight from England," Natasha said yanking on the laces of her tennis shoes.

"You guys found her?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep and her flight is landing soon," Natasha replied grabbing her purse.

The elevator doors opened up to reveal Tony.

"Come on, Spidey! We gotta go!" he exclaimed snapping his fingers quickly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Natasha grumbled.

She gave Lucy and Clint a quick kiss before heading towards the elevator.

"Mama!" Lucy called out reaching towards Natasha.

"I'll be back, птичка. Be good for Daddy," Natasha said quickly closing the elevator doors before Lucy could cry.

She blew out a long stream of air, trying to relax.

"It's hard leaving her, isn't it?" Tony asked leaning up against the wall.

"No freaking duh!?" Natasha snapped.

Tony gave her a look that she ignored and walked in silence to the car. Once they had pulled out of the garage and were on their way, Natasha spoke up.

"That was mean, I'm sorry," she sighed running a hand through her hair that now fell past her shoulders.

"Eh, it's fine. I've adapted to your freak outs pretty well now," Tony replied with a shrug.

Natasha laughed a little, "Do I freak out that much now?"

"No, just the occasional outburst that makes all of us fear for our lives…nothing big," Tony replied.

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Everybody knows not to mess with momma spider," he continued.

"I'm just afraid of the day when the Avengers are needed and I have to leave her," Natasha confessed.

"And Pepper will watch her. It's all good, Nat," Tony assured her, offering her a smile.

Natasha returned the smile then turned her attention to the scenery flying by.

* * *

Clint pressed the call button for Steve's floor, desperately hoping he was still there.

"Steve you there?" he called out trying to keep his voice calm.

"_Yeah, what's up?"_ Steve replied.

"I could really use your help if you're not busy," Clint said shifting Lucy to his other hip.

Her whimpers had now turned to cries since Natasha had left.

"_On my way,"_ Steve replied.

Clint slumped in relief; he just needed another set of hands and everything would be good.

Steve emerged from the elevator with Lida not far behind.

"Is she okay?" he asked nodding to Lucy.

"She's teething. I can't find her teething rings and she won't let me set her down," Clint explained over his daughter's cries.

Steve nodded and took Lucy into his arms letting Clint go look.

"Why is she crying?" Lida asked.

"Her teeth hurt," Steve explained.

Lida nodded and went after Clint to help look for the rings.

Lucy wailed and buried her face into Steve's shoulder. He could feel the little girl's tears soak through his shirt making his heart clench. He began to pace back and forth, gently bouncing her, and rubbing her back.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy's looking for them," Steve said softly.

After a few moments her cries faltered. She looked up at Steve with her big grey eyes shining with huge alligators tears.

"Dada, Seeve," She blubbered.

"He'll be back, baby. It's okay," Steve replied trying to calm his excitement of her calling him 'Seeve'.

Lucy whimpered and fell back into his chest crying softly. Clint and Lida finally came back with a few rings in hand.

"Lida put the rest in the fridge please," Clint said taking Lucy into his arms and handing her a ring.

She began to chew on the soft squishy material, sniffling occasionally.

"I hate knowing she's in pain," Clint said softly as he sat down in the recliner.

Steve and Lida sat down on the couch.

"It's understandable," Steve said watching Lucy.

The only sound for a while was just Lucy munching on the ring.

"She called me 'Seeve'," Steve said after a moment.

Clint looked up from his daughter and smiled, "That's three words and she's not even one," his face full of pride.

"I think it's a Russian thing," Steve said.

"A Russian thing?" Clint laughed.

"Yeah, Natasha, Anya, Lida, and Lucy are all really smart and they are all Russian," Steve explained.

"Yeah, she didn't get it from me," Clint said.

There was another moment of silence.

"Happy Birthday by the way," Clint said.

Steve nodded, "Thanks."

"Any plans for the day?"

"Just the fireworks tonight with you guys," Steve replied.

"A simple birthday…nothing wrong with that," Clint said.

"Where's Natasha?" Steve asked noticing the red-head's absence.

"She went with Tony to get some stuff for tonight," Clint replied quickly.

Steve gave him a questioning look, "That's weird. I thought she couldn't stand him."

"Oh, she can't. Just taking one for the team I guess," Clint laughed nervously.

"If you say so," Steve said rolling his eyes.

* * *

JFK Airport was a mad house thanks to the holiday weekend. Natasha found herself awkwardly clinging to Tony as they maneuvered through the crowd.

"What gate was it?" she called out.

"Gate 6, we're almost there," Tony replied.

Once they located gate 6, Tony pulled them over to the side where he climbed up onto a chair so he could get a better look. They heard the announcement of the plane's arrival and moments later the passengers began to file out.

"Nat, 11 o'clock!" Tony called out pointing into the crowd.

Natasha dove in and looked around for her target. She grabbed the wrist of a passing brunette and smiled.

"Peggy?" she asked making sure.

"Natasha?" the British woman asked.

"Yes, come on. Let's gets out of this crowd," Natasha said pulling her in Tony's direction.

"Ah! Miss Carter!" Tony exclaimed jumping down from his perch.

"My god, you are a spitting image of Howard," Peggy breathed.

"Let's get your luggage," Tony said flushing slightly from embarrassment.

They retrieved Peggy's bags and quickly retreated to the car.

"So have you managed to keep this whole thing a secret?" Peggy asked as they headed back to the Tower.

"Surprisingly, yes, the Star Spangled Man with a plan has no clue," Tony said.

"Good," Peggy said with a smile.

"You're gonna hide out with me until tonight though," Natasha said turning around in the passenger's seat.

They pulled into the garage and parked the car.

"JARVIS, cut the camera recordings and hold the elevator please," Tony said touching his watch.

"JARVIS?" Peggy asked climbing out of the car.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it," Natasha said pulling her bags out of the car.

"Woah, mama spider, I'll get those," Tony said grabbing the bags.

"Stark, I'm allowed to carry things now. For goodness sake I've been sparring with Clint," Natasha growled yanking the bag out of his reach.

The three piled into the elevator and rode up to Natasha's floor.

"I'll call you two when's all good," Tony said setting down the bag and returning to the elevator.

Clint emerged from the hallway holding Lucy.

"Peggy this is my husband, Clint, and my daughter, Lucy," Natasha introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you two," Peggy said.

"Steve is gonna flip, this is awesome." Clint exclaimed shaking her hand.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Peggy asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we are going to watch the fireworks on Thor's floor and I'm going to take Steve up onto Clint's part of the roof and then take you up there." Natasha explained.

"Okay, I'm up for that," Peggy said.

"Now, there is one part I sort of forgot to mention," Natasha said taking Lucy from Clint.

Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"Steve adopted a little girl named Lida," Natasha said.

"Wow, that's surprising," Peggy mumbled.

"She's wonderful. She's six years old and loves animals," Natasha said reassuring Peggy.

Lucy squirmed in Natasha's arms trying to get down. Natasha set her down next to her box of toys and sat down on the couch.

"You can sit, it's gonna be a while," Natasha said gesturing to the couch.

Peggy sat down and watched Lucy play with a stuffed bird and a stuffed giraffe.

"Your daughter is beautiful," she said.

"Thank you, she's my little miracle," Natasha answered beaming.

"I've always wanted a little girl," Peggy confessed.

"You'll like Lida," the red-head said.

"I hope so. Steve and I never really got to discuss anything like that," Peggy said softly.

"Now you can. I don't want to really intrude, but Tony didn't tell me how you are still this young," Natasha said.

"It was an accident actually. I was helping Howard with one of his crazy experiments with the Cube and everything went wrong. I got literally froze in time. I have Dr. Selvig to thank for me being here. He figured out how to reverse the effects when he began working with the Cube," Peggy explained.

"I'd be damned if that wasn't a sign that the two of you should be together," Natasha sighed.

Lucy crawled over to Natasha and pulled herself up to a standing position.

"Mama!" Lucy said patting Natasha's knees.

The red-head hoisted her daughter up onto the couch along with her stuffed bird. Lucy looked at Peggy, curious with the new comer. She picked up her stuffed bird and handed it to Peggy.

"ird?" Lucy said.

"Thank you," Peggy said taking the animal and setting it in her lap.

Lucy smiled and leaned over taking the bird back. She then held it out again, "ird?"

Peggy took it again and held it for a moment before nuzzling Lucy's neck with the animal making a whistling sound for effect. Lucy giggled happily, her body scrunching away from the animal.

"How old is she?" Peggy asked laughing.

"Seven months old now," Natasha answered brushing a stray curl out of Lucy's face.

"She's very smart for her age," the brunette said.

"Yeah, she continues to wow Clint and me every day."

"You said she was a miracle?" Peggy asked.

Natasha took a deep breath, "I was pregnant while I was being held captive by assassin training facility in Russia. That is where Lida is from. We rescued her and Anya, the other girl here, from the program and destroyed it. I gave birth to her in a jet in the middle of nowhere in Russia."

"Wow, that's amazing," Peggy breathed.

"Like I said, miracle," Natasha said.

* * *

Night was finally falling over New York and the team had gathered on Thor's balcony. Pepper had spread out many blankets out over the concrete and brought out pillows for lounging.

Lida and Anya sat playing a card game by the light of a lantern. Thor was munching on his second box of poptarts for the night. Bruce sat at the patio set sipping on some cocktail Tony had concocted.

Pepper and Tony were busy bringing out the presents for Steve, who was trying very hard to melt into the blankets.

Natasha sat in Clint's lap, leaning against his chest while Lucy sat in front of them playing with her bird.

"Okay Birthday Boy, its present time!" Tony exclaimed shoving a box into Steve's hands.

Steve groaned and tore into the packaging. He pulled out a shirt. On the front the words "Star Spangled Man with a Plan" were printed in red, white and blue. On the back at the top was the word "Capsicle" and the number one.

"Thanks Tony," Steve said shoving the shirt back into the box.

Phil came running in, "Sorry I'm late guys."

Lucy squealed happily and crawled over to agent.

"Hey Lu!" Phil greeted the little girl, picking her up and handing a small box to Steve.

"Thanks, Phil," Steve said motioning to the box.

In the end, Steve got a few new movies from Clint, a set of drawing pencils and sketchbook from Bruce, a box of poptarts from Thor, a guide to the stars from Jane, and a Ipod touch from Phil loaded with songs from the 40's.

"Thanks guys," Steve said gathering his gifts into one bag.

"I'll get that stuff Steve, grab the Ipod though. I haven't given you my gift," Natasha said hanging the bag to Clint.

Natasha grabbed Steve by the hand and pulled him into the stairwell that led up to the roof.

"Nat, the fireworks are going to start soon," Steve protested.

"Better view up here," Natasha said opening the door. "It's up there, go for it."

Steve gave her a look, "Natasha."

"Just go," She said shoving him forward playfully.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked out onto the roof hearing the door close behind him. He spotted a figure standing in the middle of the roof looking out over the city.

"You're late," the figure said turning to face Steve.

Steve's breath caught in his throat.

"I believe I said eight o' clock," the figure said taking a step closer.

Steve shuffled forward not believing his own eyes. He reached out and touched the figure's arms. "Peggy?" he breathed.

"Hey Steve," Peggy whispered.

"How…how are you here?" Steve asked.

"It's a long story," Peggy answered softly.

"Let me guess, Howard?" Steve asked.

Peggy laughed, "Possibly."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Both just staring at each other, trying to grasp the concept that they were there together.

"I believe I owe you a dance," Steve said softly.

He reached into his pocket and quickly pulled up the first slow song he recognized. Peggy giggled and Steve stepped back and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked offering her his hand.

"Why yes, you can," Peggy answered taking his hand.

Steve twirled her and pulled her close.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to dance?" Peggy asked.

"I don't I'm making this up." Steve laughed.

The two swayed together to the song as the fireworks began to fire off in the background. They hadn't even realized the song had ended. The fireworks ended and Steve stopped swaying, holding Peggy close.

"I've missed you so much, Peggy," he whispered.

"I've missed you too, Steve," she answered tipping her face up to look at him.

Steve leaned down further and captured her lips with his own. He breathed in her scent revealing in the feeling of her being so close to him.

"Papa! I found you!" Lida exclaimed.

Steve pulled away from Peggy smiling. "I knew that was going to happen," he muttered.

"Who's this?" Lida asked tugging on Steve's shirt tail.

Steve picked Lida up and set her on hip. "This, Mouse, is Peggy."

"Are you going to be my momma?" Lida asked resting her head on Steve's shoulder.

Peggy laughed, "I'm not sure about that one, yet."

"Uncle Tony said you were, so maybe you just don't know it yet," Lida said sweetly.

Steve laughed, "We'll see." He pulled Peggy close with his free hand squeezing her reassuringly. He planted a kiss behind her ear and smiled against her soft skin. "We'll see."

* * *

A/N: voila! Peggy lives! I couldnt just have that romance die, i love peggy and steve :)

so tell me what you think guys! I looooove the feedback :)


	5. The Science Behind Parenting

A/N: ok so here is Bruce's one shot. I like to think he would have a difficult time adjusting to being a parent. He would see it as a science in a way. So these are just little milestones between Anya and Bruce and their journey to really connecting with each other.

i decided to post another chapter this morning because i am nervous out of my mind! I stupidly volunteered to read an essay I wrote out loud to my college class and I hate public speaking...soooo everybody make my day awesome and bring me those reviews!

Summary: Bruce learns that parenting is a whole new science. These are the milestones between Bruce and Anya and their journey to becoming father and daughter.

* * *

_**The Science Behind Parenting**_

Bruce had always believed that he would be alone for the rest of his life. It wasn't like anyone would willingly choose to be with a man who literally turned into a giant green rage monster. Everyone tiptoed around him out of fear.

Everyone except one twelve year old girl.

Anya was certainly a special girl. She had a burning passion for everything she did and she showed no fear. A week after Natasha, Anya, and Lida had been rescued and the adoption papers finalized; Natasha pulled Bruce aside to talk.

"She's been through a lot," she said softly as they stood out on the small balcony on her floor.

"You have too," Bruce countered.

"Yes, we have both been through the same pain. I can't go into detail because it is too personal. All I can really say is that she was abused. If she reacts how I did, she won't really talk. She'll draw into herself. She's confused and most likely blames herself," Natasha said solemnly.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?" Bruce asked.

"Make her feel safe. Gain her trust and in time she'll open up to you," Natasha explained.

"Easier said than done," Bruce mumbled running a hand through his hair.

Natasha chuckled, "I didn't get that until I found Clint. Anya's lucky."

Bruce had thought long and hard about what Natasha had told him. How was he supposed to make Anya feel safe when he didn't feel that way himself?

Just like Natasha had predicted, Anya fell very quiet. She ate very little and would only nod in response to his questions. Her behavior scared him.

One day he found her in the gym practically punching the stuffing out of a punching bag. The girl had so much anger and she kept it pent up.

Bruce walked over to her and cleared his throat. Anya paused for a second, but then continued.

Bruce sighed, "Anya, are you okay?"

She didn't reply. She just kept on punching. The thuds of her fists hitting the bag echoed throughout the room.

"You know, we could talk about anything," Bruce said trying another tactic.

"You wouldn't understand," Anya all but growled.

"You'd be surprised," Bruce replied grabbing the bag and holding it steady.

Anya stopped and looked up at him; green eyes meeting blue.

"You weren't there; you didn't go through what I went through! You weren't raped because you couldn't kill a man! You weren't whipped because you didn't kill a man properly!" Anya yelled her voice rising with every statement.

She lashed out on the bag, throwing punch after punch causing Bruce to stumble slightly from the blows. He stepped out from behind the bag and caught her fists. Anya growled, trying to twist her hands away, but Bruce held her tight.

"No, I wasn't there and no I don't know what it's like to feel those things. But this I understand. I know what it's like to feel angry; to be mad at the world and hate yourself. I know that I want to help you. You just have to let me try," Bruce said firmly.

He felt Anya relax her muscles and then collapse onto the mat sobbing. Bruce knelt next to her and pulled her trembling body into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"I'm sorry," Anya sobbed into his shirt her breaths coming in hiccups.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you. I won't let any of that happen to you again," Bruce replied into Anya's sweaty hair.

"I don't even know why you adopted me?" she asked.

Bruce thought for a moment before replying, "Because I'm just as lonely and hurt as you are. We need each other."

The two sat there for a while, Anya quietly crying while Bruce just held her close.

It was from that moment on they weren't just assassin and scientist; they were father and daughter.

* * *

"Hey Natalia, do you know when Dad, Steve, and Clint are getting back?" Anya asked taking a bite of the lasagna the red-head had made.

"Should be soon, Clint said it wasn't supposed to be a hard mission," Natasha replied as she cleaned up the dishes. Lucy and Lida sat in the living room playing and watching a movie.

Anya sighed, "It's just been a while."

"I know, I'm sure they're just fine," Natasha replied.

"Thanks for dinner. I'm going to read," Anya said handing Natasha her plate.

"No problem, we'll see you later," Natasha said.

Anya retrieved the book she had been reading from the couch and retreated to the elevator. She rode up to the roof and sat down on the lone bench away from the landing platform.

She read four complete chapters before official worry had set in. She closed her book and scanned the skies for the Quinjet. She heard a low whistling sound that she wrote off as the wind.

But suddenly a bullet whizzed by her left shoulder causing her to drop to the roof for cover. There was a loud roar followed by a crash that shook the roof. Anya glanced up to see the Hulk snatch a man off the side of the Tower and slam him down into the gravel. Anya winced at the sound of bones shattering. She felt a large hand on her back yanking her up to her feet.

She came face to face with the Hulk. The Hulk frantically picked up her arms and examined her closely breathing heavily. Anya placed a shaky hand on his face making him look at her.

"I'm okay," she croaked trying to smile.

The Hulk growled and pulled her close for a crushing hug. Anya sputtered as the air swiftly left her lungs. Once she was released she saw the Quinjet landing and a furious Hawkeye stalking down the ramp.

"What the hell, Anya?! You know not to come up here without one of us!" Clint yelled.

"I know, I know, I just…" Anya mumbled.

"No! There is no excuse! You could have gotten hurt!" Clint yelled.

The Hulk shoved Clint and roared stepping in between him and Anya.

"Alright, Big Guy, I get it don't yell at her. I'm only yellin' because I care. I don't want her to get hurt," Clint said his accent slipping through slightly.

The Hulk snorted staring down Clint.

Steve came up behind Anya and touched her shoulder, "He'll meet you inside," he said softly.

Anya nodded and practically ran for the elevator.

She ran to her room and flung herself in her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest trying to calm herself down. She couldn't describe the feeling; she wasn't afraid just shaken.

After a while, there was a soft knock on the door.

Bruce shuffled in and sat down on her bed. He patted the spot next to him and Anya crawled up next to him He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I guess the other guy worries about you too," he said.

Anya smiled, "I guess so."

"I'm glad you're safe, but at the same time I'm very disappointed in the fact you went on the rook without someone," Bruce said.

"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to know where you guys were," Anya said looking down at her lap.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not your job to worry about us. We are supposed to worry about you kids. And you being on that roof scared the hell out of all three of us," Bruce said.

"I'm sorry," Anya whispered her eyes swimming with tears.

Bruce watched one tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb.

"Hey, no tears, just promise me you won't do that again," Bruce said softly lifting her face to look at him.

"I won't," she replied sniffling slightly.

Bruce sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"I just wouldn't know what to do if I lost you," he mumbled kissing her on the top of her head.

"You'd go crazy," Anya whispered.

"Crazy?" Bruce asked.

"Remember you need me and I need you," Anya explained. "We're a family."

Bruce held her tighter, "Family," he murmured liking the sound of it.

* * *

Bruce glanced up at the clock as he sipped his coffee. By now, Anya would usually be up, but he hadn't seen her yet this morning. After he finished his coffee, he decided to go check and see if she was okay. He knocked softly on her door, but got no response. He slowly opened the door and frowned, seeing her bed empty.

"Anya?" he called out heading towards the bathroom. There was still no response. He jiggled the handle, finding it locked. His heart began to beat faster.

"Anya, are you in there?" he asked pressing his ear up against the door.

"Um…I'm fine!" she replied quickly.

"Then why is the door locked?" Bruce asked.

He heard the closing of a few cabinet doors and shuffling, followed by a bang and a quick curse in Russian.

"Anya?"

"On second thought could you go get Natalia, please?" Anya asked her voice sounding strained.

"Yeah, hold on I'll be right back," he replied jogging lightly to the elevator.

Natasha was sitting alone on the couch, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, Bruce what's up?" she asked closing the magazine.

"Not quite sure, but Anya wants you and she's locked herself in the bathroom," Bruce explained.

"Okay," Natasha said getting up and following the scientist.

"I'll go in. You wait out here," She said when they reached the bathroom.

"It's me, open up," she said. There was a click of the door unlocking and Natasha slid in through the crack.

She glanced around at the scene before her and gave Anya a soft smile.

"I just woke up and my stomach was hurting and there was blood and I panicked," Anya stammered.

"Hey, it's okay. This happens to every girl it's completely normal," Natasha reassured her.

She crouched down and met Anya's gaze. Anya's eyes widen when she caught on to what Natasha was referring to. She buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed!"

Natasha chuckled, "Don't be." She handed Anya the clean pair of underwear on the counter and reached under the sink to find a box of pads she had stashed in there for the future. The older woman instructed the younger on what to do then got up to leave.

"I'll explain everything to Bruce," she said leaving Anya to clean up.

Bruce was pacing nervously in the hallway.

"Is she okay?" he asked his voice full of worry.

Natasha laughed, "Yes, she just started her period that's all and it scared her."

Bruce flushed a bright red and nervously clasped and unclasped his hands.

"Oh, well then, I'm glad you're around. I don't really know anything on how to handle that topic," Bruce confessed.

Natasha continued to laugh, "This coming from the guy that delivered my daughter!"

"I mean I don't do the whole feminine product thing!" Bruce said in defense.

"Alright, I'll give you a list of what to get and I'll tell her what to do. Sound like a plan?" she said smiling.

"Deal," Bruce said.

"For now, just give her chocolate, it helps," Natasha suggested before leaving.

Anya reemerged from the bathroom not long after and spotted Bruce.

"You okay?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I guess so," she replied softly. "Sorry for freaking you out."

"You're fine. I'm a guy remember? That's your job," Bruce chuckled.

Anya laughed, "If you say so."

"Let's get some breakfast, okay?" Bruce suggested nodding to the hallway.

"Sounds good," she agreed following him.

Bruce whipped up some chocolate chip pancakes and watched her dig in, smiling to himself.

* * *

"Anya! You need to come eat breakfast!" Bruce called out pulling the toast out of the toaster and grabbing a jar of jelly.

Anya emerged from her room dressed in her new school uniform. She tugged at the collar of her shirt as she sat down at the counter. She began to spread the jelly quickly, trying to hurry. The two devoured the toast and rushed into the elevator. As Bruce drove along he glanced over at Anya who was fiddling with the bottom of her skirt.

"You got your backpack?" he asked breaking the silence.

Anya patted the green backpack at her feet, "Yes."

"Notebooks?"

"Yes,"

"Pens and pencils?"

"yep,"

"Lunch money?"

"Yes,"

"Sweater and cell phone?"

"Yes, Dad. I've got everything," Anya sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just want you to be prepared," Bruce said pulling into the school parking lot.

He parked and met her at the back of the car. He took a deep breath and straightened Anya's shirt; dusting off her shoulders.

Anya rolled her eyes batting away his hands.

"Okay, I get it. I'll stop," Bruce sighed stepping back.

Anya pulled her backpack on her shoulder and looked over behind her at the school as students laughed and scrambled in the front door.

"You ready?" Bruce asked.

"As I'll ever be," Anya sighed, turning and beginning to walk away.

Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets watching her walk away.

She got a few feet away before turning around and looking back at Bruce. He gave her a smile, trying to be encouraging.

Anya groaned softly and ran back to Bruce throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Bruce sighed and hugged her back, "You'll be fine, I know you will do great. Now go on you don't want to be late."

Anya nodded against him and then pulled away. She jogged lightly up the school and paused.

"Is that your dad back there?" a shorter girl asked her.

Anya looked back at Bruce, who gave her a small wave.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile.

"That's so awesome that your dad is an Avenger," the girl said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool," Anya said turning to face the girl.

"My name is Reed by the way," she said touching Anya's elbow pulling her in.

Bruce watched Anya disappear into the school with another girl and he sighed. As he walked back to the car, he quickly wiped away a stray tear. He climbed in the car and sat in silence for a moment.

This parenting thing was most certainly the hardest thing he had ever done. Even though Anya was just going to school, Bruce felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest as she walked away. He knew this thing was not going to get any easier and this wouldn't be the first time Anya walked away from him.

Even though his heart hurt, Bruce felt strangely happy. Maybe this parenting thing wasn't like any of his experiments. Maybe he didn't need to analyze every variable. Maybe he just needed to let things happen and just go with it.

Maybe this parenting thing was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

A/N: sooooooo what did you guys think?


	6. Date Night

A/N: And now we go back to Clint and Natasha for this random story. We just got a new puppy so that is where this came from.

As a warning there is a lemon in this chapter. I couldn't resist. :)

* * *

_**Date Night**_

"You two need a mommy and daddy day," Tony said as he tossed a giggling Lucy in the air.

"And who is going to watch Lucy?" Natasha asked watching Tony carefully.

"We will," Pepper said.

"Nat, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Clint said looking at her with hope.

Natasha looked from Lucy to Clint and sighed, "I guess a break would be nice."

"Well go then! We know how to take care of her!" Tony exclaimed tickling Lucy.

Natasha and Clint snuck away, careful not to alert Lucy to their absence.

Once back on their own floor, the two looked at each other.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Clint asked steeping forward and putting his hands on her hips.

"Let's get a puppy," Natasha suggest catching him by surprise.

"We have a whole day to ourselves and you want to get a puppy?" Clint asked.

"We are doing the whole family thing, so we need a puppy," Natasha explained wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clint grinned and kissed her on the lips, "Well then let's go get a puppy."

Natasha giggled softly and grabbed her purse as he pulled her back into the elevator and into the car. They found a small pound not far away that looked like it had potential.

They were greeted by a woman that looked not much older than themselves.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for a puppy, preferably female," Clint said.

"Alright, if you will follow me," she said leading them back down a hallway with many chain link fence gates. "If you find one just tell me and I'll get her out for you," she said before walking back to the beginning of the hallway.

Natasha and Clint walked slowly along the cages peering in at the dogs of all shapes and sizes.

It was in the last cage that they found a small puppy with a fluffy black coat with one single white spot over its eye.

"This one Clint," Natasha said crouching down in front of the cage.

"Ma'am can we see this one?" Clint called out motioning to the cage.

"Sure, she's pretty new; only four months old. We think she's a Newfoundland. She's the last pup left from the group we seized from a hoarder." The woman explained opening the cage. She picked the puppy up in her arms and carried her out into the room set aside for getting to know the dogs.

"I'll let you two see if she's the right one," the woman said closing the door.

Bothe Clint and Natasha sat down on the floor and watched the puppy, who hadn't moved since she was set down. Clint leaned forward and patted the ground in front of him.

"Come here, girl," he said softly getting the pup's attention. Her ears perked up and she watched Clint carefully. Clint laid down flat on the floor and repeated the gesture. The puppy stood up and slowly walked over to Clint's outstretched hand.

She sniffed him cautiously slowly making her way up his arm and closer to his face. She thoroughly sniffed his face and snorted softly.

"Well, hi there," he said picking his hand up and gently petting her head.

The puppy flinched at first, but began to lean into Clint's hand. He paused for a moment to look at Natasha, earning him a lick on the nose. Natasha giggled and reached out to pet her. The puppy happily accepted the attention and worked her way onto Natasha's lap, lying on her back like a baby.

Clint sat back up and rubbed the puppy's belly causing her leg to bounce happily.

"I like her," Natasha said scratching the pup's head.

"Me too," Clint agreed meeting her gaze.

The woman returned, "So what do you think?"

"We'll get her," Clint said with a nod.

"Great! If one of you could come fill out some paper work then she's all yours," the woman said.

"Do we need to name her?" Natasha asked.

"We named her Shadow, but if you want to name her something else that's up to you."

Natasha looked at Clint, "No Shadow is good," he said with a smile. He left Natasha alone with Shadow and followed the woman.

Natasha looked down at the puppy and resumed her petting.

"I hope you like kids because you are in for three of them," she said softly.

Shadow's tail wagged against Natasha's thigh.

The next stop was Petsmart; obviously there were no dog supplies in the Tower. The pound had provided them with a collar and leash so they wouldn't need that.

Shadow hopped down from the back of the SUV with ease and sat down waiting for her new owners. Clint took the leash and led her into the store with Natasha on his other side. Shadow was very entertaining.

She would walk forward a few paces then pause and look behind her to see if her new owners were still following. She waited for permission to do everything.

Clint let the puppy pick out a few toys out of the lower bins. Natasha grabbed a dog bed, a food and water bowl, treats, and a bag of dog food.

The ride back to the Tower went just as smooth as the ride from the pound to the store. Clint carried Shadow into the elevator and onto their floor.

"Okay, girl, this is your new home," he said setting her down.

The pup cautiously walked around the room; her nose practically glued to the floor. After a couple of laps, she turned her attention back to Clint and Natasha. Clint knelt down to pet her and Shadow crouched down, her butt stuck up in the air tail wagging like crazy. She gave a small yip and bounced to the side, perking up her ears up.

"Tasha, hand me one of the balls," Clint said.

Natasha pulled out a purple ball and handed it down to him. Clint lightly tossed the ball across the room and watched Shadow scurry after it, her paws slipping and sliding on the hardwood floor. She happily pranced back and plopped the now slobbery ball at this feet.

Clint laughed and threw it again.

Natasha loved seeing Clint this happy. The look on his face when he was with Lucy or the three of them were together could melt her heart. While the archer and puppy played, she got out the rest of the things they had bought. She laid the bed by the fine place and put the bowls in the kitchen along with the treats and food.

The game of fetch continued on for an hour before Shadow finally decided she had had enough. She gulped down some water, collapsed in her new bed and was out like a light.

Clint came up behind Natasha, who was making sandwiches and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I think you choose wisely, Mrs. Barton," he whispered in her ear.

Natasha smiled and turned around in his arms to face him.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Barton. Are you hungry?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

Clint backed her into the counter that wasn't occupied with food and smirked. "Yes, but not for food," he whispered huskily, pulling his body flush up against hers.

Natasha chuckled, "Then what are you hungry for?" she asked in a low sultry tone.

"I think you know," Clint mumbled against her neck as he began to pepper kisses along the exposed flesh.

Natasha sighed and brought her hands up into his longer hair.

"You need a haircut," she breathed as she shivered from the feeling of his stubble scraping against her collarbone.

Clint chuckled and made his way back up to her lips. He backed away for a moment, "Whatever you say, sweetheart," he whispered as his hands wandered down to give her ass a playful squeeze.

He picked her up and set her down on the counter, continuing his attack in her neck. Natasha steadied herself by grasping his shoulders.

Clint slid his hands up under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her belly up to her breasts. She groaned as his hands slipped down to her hips fiddling with the button on her jeans. Clint kissed the skin just above the waistband of her jeans causing her to shiver again.

"Clint," she breathed pulling him back up and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him close. She ground her hips against his, feeling his hardness press against her. It was his turn to groan and kiss her harder.

"Tasha," he breathed against her mouth.

"Bedroom," she replied catching him grin.

He carried her to their room not removing his lips from her skin till he laid her gently on the bed. He quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and discarded his shoes, socks, and jeans at the foot of the bed. He turned his attention to Natasha's clothes next. He pulled her shirt off and yanked her jeans down her long legs throwing them to join his own. He straddled her hips and pausing taking in the sight below him.

This was the first time he had actually stopped to look over his wife's body since the rescue. He had only gotten glimpses of stretch marks and scars. He knew she didn't like him to stare.

Natasha squirmed for a moment bringing her hands across her middle trying to cover up. She didn't feel anywhere near sexy with Clint towering over her in his perfectly chiseled muscles and tight skin, not an inch of fat on his body.

Clint frowned and laced her fingers in his pulling her hands away and holding them above her head.

"You're beautiful, Tasha. Always have been, always will be," he murmured kissing her gently on the forehead.

She let out a ragged breath, "The stretch marks," she whispered closing her eyes.

"I think they're sexy. God, Nat, it just reminds me where our baby came from," Clint said smiling.

He released her hands and slid down her body to where his face hovered over her stomach. He placed a soft kiss on each thick, pink, jagged line while his hands stroked the outsides of her thighs.

"Remember what I told you all those years ago about our scars?" Clint asked nuzzling her stomach.

"You told me that you loved every single one of them, the good and the bad, and that they only made us more beautiful, more unique," Natasha answered opening her eyes.

"And I hold true to that, Natasha. They have only made you more beautiful. I would have to say that these are my favorite too, because I got to help make the beautiful baby girl that created them," Clint said meeting her gaze.

Natasha smiled at him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Don't ever forget it," Clint replied kissing her hip.

He pulled off their remaining clothing and pressed his hips against hers, his hardness pressing into her thigh.

Natasha brought her hands up and under his arms that were on either side of her, caressing the muscles along his back.

A moment of fear flashed through her mind. She didn't know whether this was going to hurt or not. The memory of pushing came back into her head and she winced as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you okay?" he asked stopping.

"Yeah, just a little afraid," she whispered. "Last time, I did anything involving down there it kind of hurt like hell."

"We don't have to do this," Clint said softly pulling away.

"No! No I want to! Just go slow," Natasha said touching the side of his face.

Clint nodded and bent his head down to kiss her as he slowly entered her.

Natasha groaned and dug her nails into his back. It did hurt. Not to the point of being unbearable, but enough to make her eyes water. Clint stopped once he was all the way in and wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he murmured kissing her jaw.

The two just lay there for a moment reveling in the feeling of being back in each other's arms. Slowly, the familiar feeling that she felt when being with Clint crept back into body; sending a wave of pleasure through her.

She nudged his hips with her own and kissed along his jaw line. "I'm okay," she murmured urging him on.

Clint sighed and pulled out slightly then sliding back in with ease. Natasha gasped and ran her hands through his hair.

Clint groaned and continued his movements. With every move he held her close to him, enjoying the feeling of her body moving against his. He felt the sting of her nails digging into his shoulder blades, only heightening his pleasure.

After a couple harder, deep thrusts he felt her shudder around him and tense in his arms.

He held himself above her, waiting for her to come down from the high. Natasha opened her eyes and looked up at him, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She pushed herself up and kissed him, rolling her hips against his causing him to groan.

"Not fair," he breathed trying to keep his composure.

"Who said we were playing fair? Now, move," she said rolling her hips again.

Clint smirked and began to thrust again, pulling her left leg up and onto his shoulder; the change in the angle made both of them gasp. He could feel her flutter around him. He loved the feeling of being surrounded in her velvety warmth. She was the only one that he felt this way with. She was his wife.

Clint began to quicken his rhythm trying to get her to fall over the edge again. He bent his head down and captured her right breast in his mouth, sucking on her harden nipple while caressing the other. By his surprise he was greeted by a small amount of milk that caused him to pull away. Natasha laughed and touched the side of his face.

"Well, what do think was going to happen when you did that?" she asked.

"Well, not that," Clint said trying not to blush.

"I have to feed Lucy somehow. You watch, you know what happens. I can't just turn it off," Natasha mumbled giving him a smile.

"I know, I know, I won't do it again," he said kissing the sensitive skin on the top of her breast.

"I never said don't do it again, just leave some for the baby," she said with a laugh.

Clint chuckled and fell back into the rhythm he had set before, massaging her breasts occasionally sucking. It felt strange at first, but he suppressed the feeling, telling himself that she was enjoying and this was about her.

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles in the small of his back, meeting him thrust for thrust. Clint buried his head into the crook of her neck, muffling a moan. Their bodies were now covered in a thin layer of sweat, heightening the amazing friction.

"Clint," Natasha moaned burying her head into his shoulder.

She clawed at his back, sure to leave red marks, trying desperately to hold on. Clint's thrusts became more erratic and rushed, showing that he was close.

"Tasha," he moaned pushing in all the way to the hilt before pulling out and slamming back in, driving her into the mattress.

"Clint, please," she whispered.

He nodded and snaked his hand down in between their bodies, finding the small bundle nerves and rubbing it in small tight circles with the pad of his calloused finger. It was just enough to throw Natasha over the edge.

She arched her back, her mouth falling open in a silent scream, clinging to his body. Clint thrust once, twice, and then spilled himself into her with a deep groan. He held himself above her on shaky arms, trying not to collapse. He rolled over onto his back, slipping out of her as he did so, and pulled her into his arms holding her sweat drenched body against his own.

Natasha nuzzled his chest and draped her arm over his middle.

"Well, was it worth the year of waiting?" Clint asked after his heartbeat had returned to normal.

"Has it really been that long?" Natasha asked craning her head to look up at him.

"We missed our first anniversary, now that I think about it," Clint said.

"Oh," Natasha whispered.

"I believe we just celebrated it," Clint said.

Natasha laughed, "Works for me."

A silence fell over them. Clint pulled the blankets up over their bodies and sighed.

"Tasha?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever leave me," he said his voice thick with emotion.

"I won't, my Hawk," Natasha whispered. "I won't."

* * *

A/N: soooooo?


	7. Can't Live Without

A/N: The Iron Man 3 trailer inspired me :) That trailer brings out sooooo many feels that I may just die! That movie is most certainly going to require a box of tissues. Anyways this is the oneshot that came to mind after watching that a few weeks ago so enjoy and Review!

* * *

_**Can't Live Without**_

"_I hope I can protect the one thing I can't live without…" –Tony Stark, Iron Man 3_

Tony Stark couldn't sleep. And when he did his nights were full of nightmares. So, most nights he found himself in his workshop tinkering away with some new improvement to his suit. On the outside he put on his usual face to deal with the others, but on the inside he was at war.

He had almost died during the Battle of New York; now nothing was the same. He knew that many people wanted him dead. He knew that the others were just as wanted as he was. His only fear was not for himself, but for Pepper.

Pepper wasn't a super solider or a god or a master assassin. She was vulnerable.

Tony put down the gauntlet he was working on and glanced at the clock. It was 8 o'clock in the morning, meaning he had stayed up all night again. He was going to be in trouble.

He walked out into the living room finding Pepper curled up on the couch with a mug of coffee. She was flipping through some wedding magazine. Tony tiptoed into the kitchen, hoping not to alert her of his presence.

"Good, you're alive," she said not looking up from the magazine.

Tony's shoulders slumped in defeat. He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined her on the couch.

"Yep, still up and kickin'," he said.

"Hmm, still up…" Pepper pointed out.

Tony stayed silent.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she asked closing the magazine.

Tony still stayed silent.

"We're getting married in a month. I don't want to start our marriage with secrets, Tony," she said setting her mug down on the coffee table.

Tony took a sip of his coffee and set his cup down as well.

"What do you want to know?" he asked mentally preparing himself for what was about to come.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked softly.

Tony took a deep breath, "I have nightmares."

"About?" she pressed.

"You,"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Pepper. I have seen you die over and over again and there's nothing I can do about it. You're not like us! You don't have a suit or superpowers or know how to kill people with your thighs. I'm afraid that I can't protect the one thing I can't live without," Tony explained.

"You can't always protect me, Tony. You think you're the only one that has nightmare? When you go off on one of your missions I sit here and wonder if you are going to come back to me," Pepper said her eyes beginning to water.

Tony froze; he hadn't thought about how all of this was affecting Pepper. Once again his selfish mind had made its appearance. He took her hands in his and met her gaze.

"I will always come back, Pepper," he said softly.

"You better," Pepper chuckled wiping away a few tears.

"I'll try to get some sleep before the wedding," Tony said leaning forward and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Speaking of the wedding, have you got your tux?" Pepper asked picking her mug back up.

"Yes, all of us guys have one," Tony replied rolling his eyes.

"Good, then we are pretty much ready to go," Pepper said.

"I just want to get this over with. I want to marry you and start making babies," Tony said taking Pepper's mug away and setting it down before crawling up and hovering over her.

Pepper giggled and playfully swatted his arm, "Babies? Since when has the great Tony Stark wanted babies?"

"Since that adorable mini assassin was born up stairs. Admit I, we'd make pretty cute kids too," Tony mumbled before kissing her on the lips.

"You really love that little girl, don't you?" Pepper asked searching his face for an answer.

"Yes, and I love the idea of having a baby with you," Tony whispered.

Pepper pushed him off of her and down onto the couch. She straddled his hips and traced the outline of the arc reactor through his shirt.

"And just how many kids were you planning on?" she asked.

"At least two, so one won't get lonely. I was always lonely," Tony replied placing his hands on her hips.

"Hmm, two is a good number," Pepper agreed.

"Let's practice!" Tony said sitting up quickly.

"Practice what?" Pepper asked taken by surprise.

"Practice taking care of babies! Besides, mama spider and papa hawk could us a break," Tony explained. "JARVIS will you ask Natasha, Clint, and Lucy to come here?" he called out.

"Of course sir," the AI replied.

"Tony, you haven't slept in two days, are you sure about this?" Pepper asked.

"100% sure," Tony replied with a big grin.

Natasha, Clint and Lucy emerged from the elevator a few moments later.

"What's up, Stark?" Natasha asked as the billionaire crossed over to her and took Lucy into his arms.

He tickled Lucy's belly and bounced her lightly on his hip, filling the room with giggles.

"You two need a mommy and daddy day," Tony said tossing Lucy in the air.

Natasha eyed Tony, "And who is going to watch Lucy?"

"We will," Pepper said giving the mother a warm smile.

"Nat, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Clint said quietly.

Natasha's eyes flickered from her daughter to her husband before she spoke, "I guess a break would be nice."

"Well go then! We know how to take care of her!" Tony exclaimed as he tickled Lucy.

Pepper watched the two parents sneak away before turning back to Tony and Lucy. She was about to join in on the fun, when her cell phone rang.

Tony saw her answer the phone out of the corner of his eye. Lucy sat in his lap clapping her hands as her bounced her up and down.

Pepper turned back and frowned, "I need to go to D.C. for a few hours."

Tony frowned, "Alright, I've got her."

Pepper hesitated; leaving Tony alone with an eight month old baby seemed like a bad idea.

"Seriously, Pepper, I can do this. Let me prove it to you," Tony pleaded.

Pepper's heart warmed at his words.

"Alright, please be careful. You'll be dealing with Natasha and Clint if you screw up," Pepper said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

She dressed quickly and left before she could change her mind.

Tony looked down at the baby in his lap and smiled.

"Okay short stuff, it's just you and Uncle Tony today," Tony said.

"Ya!" Lucy exclaimed giving him a grin…well the closest thing she could give to grin being that she only had a couple of teeth.

"Let's go get some things from your room and go from there," he said getting up and carrying her to her floor.

He grabbed her blanket, stuffed bird, a few toys, and teething rings. He also retrieved two full bottles from the fridge and a couple of jars of baby food that he shoved into the diaper bag her found by the door.

Once back down on his floor he brought everything into his lab. He set up an area near his work bench, making sure anything sharp was out of reach. He put Lucy down and sat down on the floor with her. Lucy pulled her toy into her lap and Tony grabbed the gauntlet he had been working on earlier.

After a bit he noticed Lucy had stopped playing and was watching hi,

"You want to touch it?" Tony asked holding the gauntlet out for her to see.

Lucy looked up at him with her stormy grey eyes, asking for permission.

Tony nodded, watching her carefully.

Lucy placed her small hand on the cool metal, running it up and down the length of it. She patted it softly and pushed it back towards Tony. She picked up the screw driver he had set down and held it out for him.

Tony laughed; Lucy was most certainly one smart girl. He tightened a few screws then slid the gauntlet onto his hand, wiggling the fingers. Lucy mumbled something unintelligible and reached out towards him. Tony held his hand that was covered in the gauntlet out and waited. Lucy placed her hand on top of his and smiled up at him.

"I bet your mom and dad have been showing you their weapons. I know at least your dad has," Tony said.

"Dada," Lucy said.

Tony chuckled and slid the gauntlet back off, placing on his work bench. He picked up Lucy's little bird and examined it.

"Ird," she said patting the stuffed animal.

"Can you say Tony?" Tony asked.

Lucy looked at him with a confused look.

"Tony," he repeated but slower.

"Ony," Lucy slurred trying to copy him.

"That's good, Lu!" Tony praised.

"Ony! Ony! Ony!" she said over and over.

Tony smiled and stood up, dusting his pants off. He looked at his work bench and sighed; work could wait. He looked back down and his heart jumped up into his throat. Lucy was gone.

"Oh shit!" he cursed looking around wildly for the little red head.

There was a whistle from one of his robots that often helped clean up. The robot raised up its arm revealing Lucy, who was clutched in its strong claw by her diaper. Lucy was giggling happily and squirming around.

Tony quickly crossed to the robot and took Lucy into his arms. "Thanks," he said before turning the little girl. "You can't run away like that, Lu. You scared Uncle Tony," he said trying to keep his tone calm so she would know she wasn't in big trouble.

Lucy frowned and leaned up against his chest, "Ony," she said softly.

Tony gathered up her blanket and walked back into the living room. "It's okay, just don't do that again," he said.

He sat down on the couch and placed her next to him. Lucy immediately crawled back up into his lap, balancing herself on her knees by putting her hands on his stomach. Tony tucked one of her curls behind her ear, marveling at how soft it was.

Lucy slid her hands up his chest causing his shirt to ride up. She stopped when her hands came in contact with the hard arc reactor. She gave him a curious look, patting his chest at the same time.

Tony pulled his shirt up some more to reveal the reactor. Lucy carefully touched the metal circle finding the glowing blue light particularly interesting.

"That's what is keeping Uncle Tony alive," he explained even though he knew she wouldn't understand.

She was far too young to understand the concept of life and death, which he envied her for. He pulled his shirt back down and let her curl up on his chest. He grabbed her blanket and placed it over her as best as he could, then started to rub her back up and down her spine.

"You are one lucky little girl, you know that?" he said softly.

Lucy shifted her body a little and nuzzled his chest.

"You changed everyone around here; you, Anya, and Lida. We're not really the kid type people. I know you won't understand what we do right now, but someday you will. Maybe if your parents will let you, you could be an Avenger someday," he continued.

Lucy made a small humming noise as if she approved of that idea.

"But until then, I promise I won't let anything happen to you; you or any of the kids. Like it or not, you have one big, strange family now and we all love you very, very much, Lu," Tony said.

"She's asleep," Pepper said catching him by surprise.

"I thought you were going to D.C.?" Tony asked quietly.

Pepper sat down on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was, but then I decided work could wait. I'd rather be here," she explained.

"Well as you can see, I have done just fine," Tony said nodding to the sleeping infant.

"Yes you have," Pepper replied rubbing Lucy's back softly.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"She called me 'Ony'," Tony said after a bit.

"Really? She is one smart girl. She's not even one and she's really getting her words down," Pepper said.

"Yeah, and knowing our luck our kid isn't going to shut up," Tony laughed.

The movement caused Lucy to stir for a moment before curling back up.

"And I'll love our talkative kids," Pepper said softly giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Me too," Tony agreed smiling against her lips.

His heart clenched for a moment. Having a baby would mean that there would be one more thing he couldn't always protect; another vulnerable person he had to worry about. He shook his head to clear the thought away.

No, having a baby would mean that he would just have one more thing to love as much as he loved Pepper, one more thing to brighten his day, one more thing worth fighting for. Having a baby…a family…was just one more thing he didn't think he could live without.

* * *

A/N: voila!

REVIEW!


	8. Meeting the Parents

A/N: Thor is one character that I have had issues writing. I just want to get him right. He isn't stupid airheaded character like he is so often portrayed. So I hope this does him some justice.

I couldn't resist posting this final oneshot. After this I will post the prologue to the next story :)

* * *

_**Meeting the Parents**_

"Why does she get to see the rainbow bridge and I don't?" Darcy whined as Jane continued to pack her small bag.

"Because I'm his girlfriend," Jane hissed shoving a t-shirt into the bag.

"I am sorry, Darcy. Perhaps next time I shall show you," Thor said trying to ease the slight tension between the two women. "Are you almost ready, Jane?" he asked.

"Yes, um…well, I think so. I don't exactly know what I should bring to Asgard," she confessed looking into her bag.

"Bring whatever you would bring on a normal trip. If you forget something, I am sure we can supply it," Thor said flashing his signature grin.

"Okay, then I'm ready," Jane said zipping up her pack after putting her journal in on top of her clothes. She turned to Darcy. "I won't be gone long."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill. Stay out of trouble blah, blah, blah. Will you just go already?" Darcy said rolling her eyes.

She gave Jane a quick hug and watched her and Thor walk outside.

Thor wrapped his arm around Jane's waist pulling her close.

"Remember to hold on," he said with a sly grin.

"Liked I'd forget," Jane countered with a smirk.

"Heimdall, open the bridge!" Thor called out to the sky.

A beam of light and wind shot down, kicking up the New Mexico dirt instantly.

"It looks different than last time," Jane pointed out.

"This one uses the Tesseract, so it is slightly different." Thor explained as he pulled her into the funnel.

Jane felt all of the air rush out of her lungs and her stomach drop to her feet. She felt as if she was being pulled and stretched upward all while flying. Only seconds passed and the sensation was gone. She felt her feet land on something solid and the world stopped turning around her.

The sight that met her eyes caused her jaw to fall open in awe. Everything was beautiful; not a single building didn't sparkle in the light.

"You live here?" she asked looking up at Thor.

Thor chuckled, "Why yes, this is my home."

"Welcome back, sir," a man wearing what looked like golden armor carrying a massive sword said bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you. Heimdall this is Lady Jane from the Earth. Jane this is Heimdall the gatekeeper of our land," Thor introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you," Heimdall said his deep voice slightly intimidating her.

"It's nice to meet you too," Jane managed to say before Thor began to pull her away into a massive room.

If she had to guess, she would have to say that the room was the throne room. It was huge and could most certainly accommodate hundreds of people. At the far end stood a throne that was the same golden color as the rest of the room.

From behind one of the massive pillars that lined the room, three men and woman emerged each looking very excited.

"Thor! You have returned!" the man with the beard boomed clapping Thor on the back.

Jane recognized these people as the ones that had traveled to New Mexico to bring Thor back to Asgard.

"Hello my friends, it is good to be home," Thor said smiling brightly.

He turned to Jane who had practically hidden herself behind him.

"I never got to properly introduce any of you. Jane, this is Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Lady Sif." Thor said motioning to the man with the beard, the Asian looking man, the man with blonde hair, and to the beautiful woman.

"It's nice to meet you all. Thor has told me many stories," Jane said finding these four much less intimidating that the gatekeeper.

"Has he now? I hope they were good ones?" Fandral said elbowing Thor.

"Of course they were," Thor mumbled.

"There is going to be a feast tonight in your honor, Thor," Sif said.

"Well then we better be off," Thor said taking Jane's hand and pulling her off in another direction.

"Bye!" she waved and the four waved back enthusiastically.

Thor took her down a hallway with many doors.

"Where are we going?" she asked trying to not make her voice echo.

"To my room, where we shall be staying, if that is all right with you?" Thor said stopping at the last door.

"Sounds good to me," Jane said shifting her bag slightly.

Thor smiled and opened up the door to reveal a massive room. However, unlike the other room and the hallway, Thor's room was decorated in deep reds with small golden accents.

In the center of the room was a huge bed with satin looking sheets and fur blankets. To the left was what looked to be the bathroom with an equally huge tub.

"What do you think?" Thor asked taking her bag from her.

He set her bag down on a bench near the closet and returned to her side.

"I don't know what to say. Everything is so fancy here," Jane breathed.

Thor smiled and looked down at her. He bent his head down and captured her lips in a smoldering kiss that Jane happily returned. She laced her hands in his long hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

A soft knock at the door caused the two to fly apart. Thor cleared his throat, "Come in."

An elderly looking woman poked her head in first then walked in. The woman was strikingly beautiful for her age. Her long greying hair was intricately braided down her bag and her gown suggested that she held power. Her eyes were soft and features friendly.

"Thor, you made it back," she said softly touching his arm.

"Of course I did Mother," Thor replied.

'_Mother?!'_ Jane's mind screamed.

"I am glad," the woman said smiling.

"Mother, this is Jane," Thor said pulling Jane against his side.

"It is a delight to meet you, my dear. I must say you have had quite the impact on my son. You can call me Frigga," Frigga said smiling warmly at Jane.

"He's made quite an impact on me as well," Jane replied.

Frigga chuckled, "I was hoping that I could help you get ready for the feast tonight."

Jane looked at Thor who was beaming. "I would like that very much," she replied.

Frigga smiled, "Wonderful, Thor your father would like to see you."

Thor nodded and turned back to Jane. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You will be safe with my mother. Do not worry," he whispered.

Jane nodded and watched him walk away.

Frigga turned to Jane, "Come with me, my dear."

Frigga laced her arm around Jane's and began to lead her back down the hallway.

"So tell me about yourself, Jane," Frigga said patting the younger woman's hand.

Jane took a deep breath, "What is there to say? I'm a scientist and I live in New Mexico."

"Yes, Thor has told me that. I think the science on the Earth is very fascinating. Odin laughs at it, but Thor got the curiosity from me. What I want to know is how you feel about my son. He has suffered so much in the last year, you cannot blame me for wanting to protect him," Frigga said entering a room that was equally as amazing as Thor's.

This room however was much more feminine in detail.

"I love him," Jane blurted out feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

Frigga chuckled and let go of Jane's arm. She walked over to a huge closet.

"I felt the same way about Odin, you have no reason to be embarrassed," the older woman said looking through the gowns.

"He's a god and I'm… well…" Jane said sitting down on the bench by a vanity.

"My dear, you do not have to be a goddess to love a god. In his eyes, you are a goddess," Frigga replied.

She pulled out a golden gown with intricate beading and lace patterns. "I believe this will fit you," she said motioning for Jane to come closer.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked eying the gown suspiciously.

"Oh yes, you are about the same size I was when I wore this…long before Thor was born," Frigga said. "I will let you slip into this."

She handed the gown over and turned her back to the younger woman. Jane shimmied out of her clothes quickly and slipped the gown on. The fabric felt like heaven against her skin. She reached around to zip it up, but found that there wasn't one.

"Um…Frigga, I could use some help," Jane said softly.

Frigga turned around and covered her mouth as the corners of it turned up in a smile.

"You look beautiful," she breathed walking over to Jane.

Frigga began to work the lacings up as Jane stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Now for your hair," the elder woman said leading her to the vanity.

Jane silently sat down and watched the other woman's fingers work magic. She created a crown of intricate braids and allowed the remainder of her hair to flow out from under it.

"There you are ready," Frigga said stepping back.

"Are you sure Thor feels the same way about me?" Jane asked.

"I am certain," Frigga said putting her hands on Jane's shoulders and squeezing slightly.

She had a growing feeling that she was looking at her future daughter which made her heart soar.

Thor paced nervously as his father watched him from his throne.

"My son, will you sit down? Your pacing is making me nervous," Odin said.

"I am sorry, Father, I am just slightly nervous. You do not believe that it is too soon?" Thor asked sitting down on the steps at his father's feet.

"If both of you feel that strongly about one another then I believe anytime is good," Odin said smiling softly down at his son.

"What if she declines?" Thor asked.

"Have faith, the future king needs to be able to have faith," Odin replied.

"I have such little faith ever since Loki," Thor said bowing his head.

"Put the thoughts of your brother away for the day. Today you should focus on that beautiful woman that you have brought here," Odin said.

Thor attempted to smile.

"Thor," Frigga called out as she walked out into the room.

Thor stood up and looked at his mother. She turned and motioned behind her. Jane stepped out slowly from the shadows and walked towards Thor. It was now Thor's turn for his jaw to drop. She stopped in front of him and looked down.

Thor took her hand in his and kissed it, "You look beautiful Jane," he murmured against her knuckles.

"Thank you," she whispered meeting his gaze.

Odin cleared his throat. Thor looked up, "Father, this is Jane."

Jane curtsied and looked up at the King.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Jane," Odin said nodding at her. "Come Frigga, our guests are waiting."

"Jane, wait a moment," Thor said touching her elbow.

He waited until his parents had left then he turned to face her.

"I know it has only been a short while that we have been together, but I can't imagine a day without you," Thor said taking her hands in his.

"What you said," she squeaked.

Thor chuckled, "I have a feeling you know where I am going with this."

"If it's you asking me to marry you then spit it out already," Jane said.

"Will you marry me Jane," Thor asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

Thor laughed and picked her up in his arms spinning around in a circle.

"The feast," she whispered.

"Right, we must go," Thor said setting her down.

He led her into the dining hall, their presence being announced as they sat down. Jane shifted nervously in her seat as she watched Thor happily converse with his friends.

Sif nudged Jane to get her attention.

"He asked you didn't he?" the warrior asked.

Jane could only nod and smile at the other woman.

"You will get use to this, don't worry," Sif said offering Jane a comforting smile.

After what seemed to be the fourth course, Jane excused herself from the table. Finding the bathroom was easy enough, but finding her way back was another story.

Jane found herself wandering down a dark hallway, hoping she was going in the right direction. About halfway down, she started hearing someone humming. As she walked further, the noise got louder and more recognizable.

She shook her head laughing a little. Why would someone be humming "I Just Can't Wait to be King" from the Lion King on Asgard. She had to be hearing things. She turned around and took a step back in the direction she came from.

"You're not hearing things," a voice said behind her.

Jane whipped around and found no one there.

"I'm two doors down," The voice said with a light chuckle.

Jane felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her heart begin to race. Her mind was screaming telling her to turn her ass around, but her legs betrayed her.

She found what looked to be a holding cell with a single occupant.

"Ah a newcomer, welcome to Asgard," the man said in a smooth tone.

His appearance was striking. He had black hair, about the same length of Thor's, and he wore dark green clothes with black leather. It was his face, however, that caused her alarm. The man's blue eyes had a mischievous glint to them and were at the same time mesmerizing. He wore a crooked grin that sent a shiver down her spine.

Suddenly everything added up and Jane took a step back.

"You're Loki," she whispered.

"Ah yes, it seems my brother does not lack in the details when telling stories," Loki said as he stood up and walked to the bars of his cell.

Jane took another step back.

"You are quite a pretty thing, I see why he fell for you," Loki continued. "Come close, I assure you I won't hurt you."

"Yeah right," Jane hissed staying still.

Loki laughed, "Feisty too. Have you met the Black Widow? You two would get along wonderfully."

"No, I haven't met any of the Avengers," Jane said.

"And why is that? Is my brother keeping you hidden from the world? Is he afraid you might betray him too?" Loki mocked.

"No!" Jane snapped folding her arms across her chest.

"No? Are you sure about that?" Loki pressed, pulling himself up to his full height.

"Yes, he loves me! We're going to get married," Jane blurted, wishing automatically that she could take back the words.

Loki's mouth curled up into a smile, "Married? Well that's interesting."

Jane gulped and took another step back.

"Tell me Jane, does your fiancé know where you are?" Loki said slowly as he snaked his arms through the bars.

Jane shook her head and stepped back again.

Loki's image shimmered then disappeared. Jane gasped and spun around, ready to run. She ran straight into a solid mass that sent her stumbling back, before her stood Loki smirking down at her.

"Then he won't hear you scream," he said in a low menacing voice.

He made a move towards her, hand out stretched. Jane closed her eyes and braced herself; damn her curiosity.

There was a gust of wind and a clatter of metal hitting metal. She opened her eyes and found Thor struggling to pin Loki to the ground and the Warriors Three and Sif ready to jump in.

"Sif! Take her home! Take her home now!" Thor roared just before Loki's fist collided with his jaw.

Jane flinched away and allowed herself to be pulled by Sif down the hallway. The two rushed to the room where Jane left her bag and then back to Heimdall.

"Heimdall, I need to get to the Earth now. The safe house preferably," Sif said grabbing Jane's arm.

The two were whisked away suddenly.

Jane felt the ground come back in contact with her feet and she dropped to her knees feeling as if she was going to be sick. She looked around and panic rose. She didn't recognize this place at all.

A man came rushing out of the elevator over to the two women.

"You're Sif right?" the man asked.

"Yes, we are having problems with Loki. Thor requests that Jane stay here for the time being," Sif explained.

"Of course, go help him," the man said kneeling down.

Sif touched Jane's shoulder, "This is not your fault," is all she said before she said before she disappeared.

"Where am I?" Jane asked looking up at the man.

"Easy, you're in Stark Tower. I'm Tony Stark," the man said helping her to her feet.

"You're Iron Man," Jane said remembering what Thor had told her of the Avengers.

"Yes and you must be Jane Foster," Tony said leading her to the couch.

"Yes," was all she said.

Tony retrieved a glass of water and handed it to her.

"What happened?" Tony asked sitting next to her.

"Loki broke out of his cell and went after me," Jane replied.

She could see Tony tense up, "That's not good," he mumbled scratching his chin.

"He wouldn't try to come here would he?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. I just know Loki likes to get attention and the attention is here right now. I'm sure the bastard would love nothing more than to get revenge on us," Tony said.

"So what do we do?" Jane asked.

"JARVIS tighten the security on the Tower," Tony called out.

"Yes sir," the AI answered.

"Now we wait. Not a word about this to the others okay?" Tony said turning back to Jane.

Jane nodded.

"You can stay here. This is Thor's floor any way," Tony said standing up. "Just stay alert," he said before entering the elevator and leaving her alone.

Jane gulped and looked around the room. Her heart sank; things were about to get bad, she could feel it.

* * *

A/N: And on to the next Story! The next story is the sequel to "Dark Side" and is title "This is War" This one shot leads right up into the prologue of that story :)


End file.
